Game, Set, Match!
by Yasumi
Summary: Loki/OC Loki has always enjoyed his mischief and games. This time he decided to play a game with his mothers handmaiden but finds he has met his match for wits, smart comebacks and the inability to back down. Who will win this naughty game?
1. Chapter 1

This fic will have a couple of serious situations but for the most part it is meant to be a fun, Sexy ride! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own marvel character but I do own my OC!

Welcome to my new fic! I hope everyone enjoys!

Chapter 1

Zara placed the clean linens among Queen Frigga's other bathroom items before turning to hold up the towel for the Queen herself to step into. Zara was the queens only handmaiden. Zara was but a baby when she was taken into the royal household. Being a handmaiden she was still considered a servant but she was above the normal servants as she bore the queens magical mark across the back of her hand.

Zara's mother had passed away during child birth and her fathers health had been declining. He gave his daughter up to the queen in hopes to spare her having to grow up a true orphan. The queen had been kind to her. Had raised her into her service. She was the first servant of her kind but the trend set after 500 years of service. Other higher nobles had taken on young trustworthy Asgardian women to tend to their impeccable needs. Treated with more esteem then the other lower servants.

If there was such a thing as servant food chains she would be at the top. She lived and slept in the royal quarters. She ate at a table close to the royals in case the queen had need of her. Her room was lavish and even had its own bathroom. Her outfits consisted of gowns made of cottons with some lace. She was always dressed to be pleasing to the eye. She did after all follow the queen everywhere.

Zara enjoyed her job. There was nothing she wanted for and just to be given a place to live and food in her belly, she took no payment for her work. She did everything the queen bid of her without question.

Zara didn't think herself to be complicated. She enjoyed making clothing and jewellery. She was good with her hands. She was short. The queen was not a tall women but at least she reached her sons shoulders. Zara stared at most men's chests. Her brown curls hanging down to the middle of her back. Her dark green eyes slightly narrow under heavy lashes and thin brows.

Most women were pretty in Asgard. It was in the blood. She wouldn't consider herself a beauty but yes she was pretty. She had a slim figure like every other women, except for those who trained in combat like the Lady Sif. She had a small waist and moderately proportioned hips.

She had small hands with long fingers and larger breasts then she would like. More then a handful was too much in her opinion but she couldn't give them away so she was stuck with them. A lot of the men talked to her breasts and not to her face. It was bothersome. Most men were taller then her so it was easy to look down into her cleavage which was why she began to sew lace across the top of all her gowns, that hid her cleavage.

"Today we will walk the gardens." The queen said smiling her kind smile.

"Yes madam." Zara replied. Her voice was strong and vibrant. She never bothered with whispering. It was annoying to have to ask someone to repeat what they said or to speak up.

"I want you to fetch my son Loki. There are matters I want to speak with him about. I would have him walk with us." Frigga's smile continued as Zara helped lace up the back of her dress.

"Yes my queen." She took in a steady breath. If there was one man she stayed away from most in the entire kingdom Loki was him. It wasn't for fear of him or hatred, but his constant mischievousness were women were concerned. He enjoyed trying to find ways to make the servant girls blush. Most enjoyed his attentions but not her. She'd rather he kept to himself.

After the queen was snugly in her dress Zara left her to do her own hair as she enjoyed doing. She was unable to decline fetching her son. Zara would just have to not look up to his face and hope he ignored her as he usually did. She easily maneuvered the halls until she reached his bed chambers. She knocked and waited.

When there was no answer she turned to leave. If he was not in his room he was in one of two other places. She didn't have to go far. As she turned he was behind her grinning his usual devious grin. She moved her eyes quickly to his chest. "Your mother would like your company for a walk in the gardens." She said her voice staying bold and stern.

"Lead the way." His voice made her take another well hidden deep breath. She walked politely around him and he followed. She could hear his well placed footsteps behind her. He was close which made her whole body shiver despite trying to contain herself.

They walked most of the way without speaking. Plenty of female servants stopped to watch him pass by. They didn't care if he noticed. Those where the ones who didn't mind spreading their legs for men, especially men like the prince. "I'm working on a new potion." He said suddenly. She didn't answer. She wondered if he was talking to someone else. "I am talking to you...Zara isn't it?" She scrunched up her nose. He knew her damned name, she worked there long enough. Why was he posing it as a question.

She couldn't help but stop. She looked at him a moment before walking on. "Yes my prince. Zara is the name given to me by my mother before her passing." She was nodding as she spoke.

"You're not interested in what I have brewing?"

"As I will never see this potion or its effects I find myself uninterested." She said plainly. It was a perk to begin who she was. She couldn't be outright rude but she didn't have to indulged anyone in things she didn't wish to. Speaking to Loki made her uncomfortable. She was unsure how to talk to him.

"Really? You watch me so often I thought you might enjoy anything I do." He was making a jab at her. Of course he noticed her staring. Even if it was at the back of his head mostly. She couldn't deny he was handsome. He had grown very handsome from what she remembered in her younger years.

"I'm sorry my prince but I have not been staring at you but through you." She replied coolly.

"You have such power?" He teased. She had seen this before. His pure enjoyment of making the servants babble or blush at his words or movements. She once watched a young girl drop her serving tray when he gave her a wink.

"Oh yes. I often find myself watching the whole room walk about naked." She replied her sarcasm evident but not thick. He actually chuckled from behind her.

"What a sight that must be. How does one contain themselves after such a sight?" He asked going with it. She sucked in her bottom lip and chewed it a moment.

"I imagine the same way you would, had you seen all the women in the same manner." She said boldly not taking her eyes off the end of the hallway.

"And how do you imagine I would do that?" He was beside her suddenly looking down as they walked. She wished she could run. She willed her face not to brighten in any way and let a small smile cross her lips.

"I would think you'd hold your breath and after a moment politely excuse yourself and contend with any problems you might have after seeing such things. As a male your problems may differ from mine." Her smile never fell but she refused to go into detail with this silly game. He was deliberately trying to embarrass her and she wouldn't have it.

She learned long ago that if you simply pretended things didn't bother you then they didn't. If someone didn't have something to use against you then they would eventually stop trying.

"And what would my problem be?" He asked her his grin was wide when she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"If you saw a room full of beautifully naked women and had to excuse yourself...I think what you would do would depend on whether or not you had previously slaked your lust that day." She didn't say more but she knew he'd ask. They were almost to his mothers chambers where she was waiting.

"Please enlighten me." He told her. She stopped outside his mothers door.

"Your mother, the Queen, waits inside." She told him bowing as to end their conversation. He tilted his head to look at her before leaning forward and pinning her, his palms pressed to the wall on either side of her head.

"You're good with words Zara, I will expect an answer next time we have an equally delightful chat." He said before pushing back to stand straight and knocking on the door.

(Loki)

Loki lay in his bed staring upward through heavy lidded eyes, his hands behind his head. His mouth was slightly open as he moaned. The little servant who'd been watching him earlier that day was doing a delightful job sucking his cock. He liked her mouth. The way it had dropped open seeing him he immediately thought about her doing this.

She sucked like she knew how, which she probably did. Not many servants escaped being used in some way by the nobles. He wondered who's cock she sucked first. She took him as far as she could and then up again. He could tell she sorely wanted to slip him into her possibly, most likely, dripping cunt but he didn't fuck servants. They could service him but he didn't give them the pleasure of his full attention.

He groaned when she bobbed fast and her hand fondled his sac. Yes, she had defiantly done this before. He reached down and fisted his hand in her short blond hair and pushed her to take him deep. She gagged and he pulled her back up. He was close. He would cum in her slutty little mouth and she would swallow.

He allowed her to suck and bob on her own once more before pushing her down again just as he came. She swallowed coughing. He let her go and she backed up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Go." He said waving his hand at her. She made a pouty face but left all the same.

He drifted off to sleep sated.

Loki woke to a firm knock on his door. He knew the knock. How many times did he hear it over the centuries. His mother had said she wished to have breakfast with him that morning. He knew she would send her handmaiden to fetch him.

"Enter." He called holding back a smirk. He enjoyed his games. He stood making sure she would see him in his state of undress. Yesterday had been the first time he had paid her much mind at all. She had grown into a women over the passed years and she was his new game. Her own word play made her fun to play with. He hadn't expected it. Had he known her to be this coy and sly with her wordplay he would have sought out his games with her years ago.

She entered slowly and her face paled slightly at his naked body but quickly turned to normal. Her immediate shock didn't make him as happy as he hoped. She was a hard nut to crack. "I still expect my answer." He told her deliberately taking his time fetching something to wear. She kept her eyes on the far wall.

"To what?" She asked a hint of coy in her tone.

"As to what I would do if I had or had not slaked my lust before seeing a room of naked women." He reminded her even though he was aware she knew what it was he spoke of.

"Well you would either take off to take matters into your own hand or find some suitable help to relieve the tension." He smirked. Her pun was amusing. She was avoiding being vulgar and was doing a good job.

"And how would they relieve my tension?" He continued still smirking he really was enjoying this. He looked down and found himself aroused.

"I guess it depends. Perhaps by mouth or by spreading their thighs to you." He heard her take a deep breath before haven spoken.

"And how would you relieve my tension now." He made sure to step into her line of vision and gesture down forcing her to dart her eyes to his erect length. He was amused at how she smiled and looked back up.

"I wouldn't. That's what your hand is for. I suggest you be quick, your mother is waiting." She looked almost as amused as himself. Yes she was a hard nut to crack.

He was tempted to go ahead and take matters into his own hand, so to speak, but his mother was waiting. He dressed and allowed her to lead the way once more. He didn't speak to her after that. He would wait until his next opportunity to try and win this game. So far she was ahead in points but he would change that.


	2. Chapter 2

Shelly Jb: I also have a love for dirty Loki. ;)

Loki's dreamer: well get ready for a whole lot more of that.

Guest: the word amazing made me smile from ear to ear. Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy.

Shattered soul37: happily I can say this will be posted on everyday.

Akers writer of the night: I will try to make my time jumps more noticeable. Enjoy chapter 2.

Kilalalnara: she does indeed. :p

Poodle warriors: yay another fic you seem to be enjoying. I am glad. :)

Chapter 2

Zara sat in her bath exhaling all her frustrations and embarrassments of the day. That's what she did. She bottled up all her emotions until the end of the day and then she would let them out in a relaxing bath.

He had gone out of his way to stir her today. It seemed he wasn't done with her which was irritating. Why did he have to pick her all of a sudden. She knew Loki's 'unspoken' reputation where women were concerned. He enjoyed his whores and nobles alike and he enjoyed them often. She heard the hushed stories of the servant girls who had been allowed to 'tend' to him while getting nothing in return and yet they still pined and hoped to bed him. She found it somewhat ridiculous. They would never get the attention they really wanted from him. Servants were beyond his attentions in such ways.

She wished every nobleman thought this way. She had escaped several encounters with one noble already who seemed very interested in getting her to his bed. Luckily her queen was always near by and quick to see what was going on. Zara hoped to one day be married. The queen was too kind to force acts on her which she did not want. Zara was sure that even if ether of her sons requested Zara for a night she would decline. However, her marriage prospects were up to the queen. She would not let just any man have her handmaiden. The queen treated her more as a friend then a servant.

She soaked a little while longer and then removed herself from the cooling waters. She dried herself carefully and slipped into her bed attire. A simple white cotton gown. It touched the floor being a little too long for her but she only wore it in her room and saw no need to fix it. It also hung a little off one shoulder.

She carefully braided her hair over one shoulder sealing it with a strand of ribbon. It was hard to avoid Loki. He spent time with his mother almost everyday at some point except when himself and Thor had gone off the realm on some strange adventure.

Thor also spent time with queen Frigga. Sometimes with Loki sometimes not. He didn't pay attention to Zara aside from a kind nod when she'd retrieve him. Zara pulled back her sheets and slipped in. Closing her eyes she sighed at the comfort her bed brought her.

She drifted off to sleep quickly. The whole days annoying start had made her emotionally drained. She couldn't help but think he really was a magnificent creature when he was naked.

Zara woke with a startled cry and jumped from her bed. Her legs tingling and her thighs moist. She threw back her sheets and discovered not one but two snakes had been placed there.

She was unsure if they had been there when she had initially gotten into bed or not but she knew who caused them. Snakes being a favourite for him. She had woke to one slowly moving over her bare sex. Her gown had shimmied up to her waist while she slept, or perhaps been moved by the snakes.

Narrowing her eyes she grabbed her pillow and removed the case. She carefully slipped both reptiles into it. She sat back down and stared at the knotted cloth and thought. What to do now?

Unable to think of anything she climbed back into bed and decided to deal with it in the morning before her queen woke.

(Loki)

Loki had spent a long night in his tower. He arrived in his room only moments before dawn. He had already taken a nap in his other location and so decided to change into fresh clothes. When he scanned the room in thought his eyes came to rest on a large package on his table.

He approached it with sheer curiosity. The gift was wrapped with a long green ribbon sealing it. He removed it carefully and opened the box. Loki was startled at first to see both the snakes he had conjured the night before curled at the bottom.

He waved a hand and they turned to mist. He knew immediately who sent the package and so seeing the note left inside the box held no secrets to who wrote it. He had wondered how she had 'enjoyed' his little joke.

My prince,

I'm afraid I have need to send back your surprising gift. As they were unable to please me I had to look elsewhere. But be assured, my night had not been wasted. Thank you for your interest where such things are concerned.

She had not signed the bottom. Her handwriting was impeccable. He guessed his mother had taught her. He could almost feel the sarcasm dripping from the parchment. He couldn't help but grin. She was creative he gave her that. He shifted slightly. Her note left him wondering what it was she really had done after finding his 'gifts'.

He never thought his mothers handmaiden would be this fun. She had fire in her. She was strong headed and confident. He was brainstorming already over other things he might do to play with her. She posed a challenge and he accepted. Or rather was it the other way around. Either way game on.

XxX

Loki couldn't help but smirk as his mothers fiery servant sat at her table with the other higher servants to eat. She chatted with those around her and laughed as quietly as possible. Loki was sat next to Thor and had a decent view of her from his spot.

"Brother. Are you excited for the end of the weeks events." Thor asked loudly. He had a large turkey leg in one hand and a goblet in the other. The end of the weeks events Thor referred to was a party. They held one every week. And yes Loki enjoyed them. He enjoyed hunting down some nobleman's daughter to bed right under his nose.

"I am." He responded smiling at Thor. Thor toasted to him and drank heavily. He also nudged Loki with his elbow and drew his voice low.

"All the better for seeking out beautiful women." He said in a whisper grinning. Loki gave Thor back a knowing grin. He glanced again to the servants table and watch Zara take a mouthful of drink and the servant next to her tipped it further to spill down her chin and into her bosom. Zara sputtered but laughed wiping at the mess.

When she looked up with laughter still in her eyes she froze when she saw him looking. Her moments of being caught off guard didn't last long. She put down her glass and retrieved a handkerchief he watched her wipe off her collarbone and then dip her hand below the fabric to wipe between her breasts.

Loki shifted in his chair. He wondered if she was being deliberately alluring. He moved his eyes off her again.

(Zara)

Zara watched her mistress as she sew'd her newest tapestry. Zara was always amazed by the beautiful work done by the queen, she was extremely skilled.

Zara herself had a book open in her lap but was not actually reading. She was thinking. She was also cursing herself. Loki's little snake joke had annoyed her largely. She had gotten barely any sleep afterward and her actions in the dining hall had surprised even her.

At the time she had hoped he had a raging hard on that borderlined painful but after she had mentally kicked herself for having acted like that. You don't tease men and you especially don't tease the prince of mischief. She was actually dreading going to bed in fear of what he might have planned for her, if anything. It was nearing bedtime and she was wishing time would just slow down. The queen would dismiss her soon.

She looked down at the book she was reading and gapped open mouthed. It was not the book she had initially opened. Instead it was a much more graphic book with pictures. Not just any pictures but sexually derived pictures. She closed the book and read the front. "Coitus for beginners."

She looked around hastily. She could not see Loki in the large room and was not surprised. He was a master of magic and therefore could have made the change from anywhere. She looked to the queen but it seemed she hadn't noticed anything wrong.

Zara stood trying to hide the books cover by placing it at her side closely. The queen looked up. "If you're tired you may retire." She said kindly.

"Thank you my queen." She gave a curtsy and left. She walked down the hall determined to get to her room before she was seen. But of course that didn't happened. She passed an intersection and was stopped by Loki himself.

"Retiring to bed so soon?" He said slyly.

"Yes." She didn't serve him with any other reply.

"Pity. I was quite hoping you might tell me in great detail what your book was about." She looked down to the book she was holding. She took her mental breath and looked up at him.

He was leaning against the wall bringing him down a notch to easily view. "Oh this." She said in her best bored voice. "You can have it if you like. It's for beginners. Perhaps you'll get better use of it then me. " she passed it over and he took it. His eyes had narrowed slightly but his smirk remained the same. She wondered if she had gone too far. If she had insulted him.

The book disappeared in his grasp and he stood straight to tower over her. "No good to either of us it would seem." He walked passed her, the cloth of his tunic brushing her shoulder. She watched him walk off and not look back.

(Loki)

Loki spent the rest of the week avoiding her. He had other things he needed doing and the pretty brunette panting below him now was one of them. He had left the party early with her on his arm. She was more then willing to spread her legs and it was obvious Loki was not the first one to explore between this nobles tight thighs.

He grunted as he pumped his cock into her hard. She was mewling and sighing as she buried her face into the blankets below. His hands on her hips keeping her as steady as possible. He was close. With a growl he removed his length from her and spilled his seed over her pert round rump.

She grinned over her shoulder before standing. He rolled to lay on his back. He was very pleased. She got dressed and fixed her hair. Most nobles worked the same way. In and out. He watched her incline her head respectfully and leave.

He thought about going back to the party but decided he had enough fun for one night. Or at least in public. He had been brainstorming of what else he could do to get one up on his current game with Zara.

The last time he had seen her she had managed to insult his pride a little. But her quip at him was well placed. It took all the embarrassment off her and applied it to him.

He had decided to give her time to think about it. To worry she might have over stepped her bounds. He wanted her to stew in her worry for a bit. Loki got off his bed and dressed. He had an idea.

(Zara)

Zara had been walking casually down the hall toward her room. All higher servants had the night off for party. But Zara hadn't gone to the party. She had spent a lot of the time enjoying alone time.

She had gone for a horseback ride through the kingdom and had only just gotten back. The hallway to her room was deserted which she expected. When she passed the junction that only a few days prior she had insulted Loki at she nearly screamed as someone grabbed her.

A hand covered her mouth hard and the smell of drunken breath assaulted her nose. She looked wide eyed at a nobleman by the name of Rikon. This was not her first meeting with him. He made it very clear what he wanted from her. She had turned him down several times already.

Zara suddenly felt panicked as he whirled her to press into the wall. With the party going on downstairs she was alone with this drunk, crazy man. She attempted to scream but his hand muffled it and his mouth latched onto her shoulder.

Zara struggled hard to push him back and was rewarded with a slap across her face so forceful she fell to the floor. Fight or flight kicking in she got to her knees to attempt to flee but he grabbed her by her ankle and pulled her back and hiked up her skirt. This time she could scream and she did.

And then he let her go. She hurried to her feet and was shocked to see loki with his hand fisted into Rikons tunic and Rikon was now the one pressed to the wall.

"I don't like people touching what's mine. Am I understood?" Loki growled. The man seemed speechless and could only nod. Loki let him go all but throwing him down the hall to leave. She could hear his shoes hitting the marble at a drunken run.

Loki turned to look at her. "He will not attempt such a despicable act against you again." He told her and stepped forward. Zara was surprised when his fingers wiped her face free of tears. She hadn't realized she was crying. Her lip, she was aware, was bleeding.

He beckoned her to follow him. She did so without speaking. He led her to her room and stepped in first. He took her to her bathroom and searched her cabinets until he found what he was looking for.

He sat her down on the side of her bath and titled her face up to him using one finger under her chin. He applied a healing salve to the large bruise and bump slowly coming across her face and to her split lip.

"It won't do to have my mother worry over what conspired down the hall." He told her. She nodded. She knew he meant for her to keep her mouth shut. If what he said was correct she wouldn't have to worry about Rikon anymore anyhow.

"Thank you my prince." She finally said her voice cracking. He stood from his squat down position.

"Rikon will not be pleased by the outcome of tonight. He will no doubt keep his eye on you for a while longer. I suggest coming to my bedchambers at least twice a week for a while to deter him further. Try to make sure he sees you." Loki's words were calm and casual. Zara's breathing and thoughts were not. She only nodded again. He left her there to clean up and calm down. When she heard her room door close, she cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki's dreamer: haha she might be in trouble...or not.

I love anime89: haha I will update soon. You'll never be waiting on me if I can help it.

Guest: I update everyday roughly around the same time. I'm really happy that you like it.

Akera writer of the night: why thank you!

Doctor Loki love: just gonna say this is not my usually love story, you'll see as time goes by. No worries about not reviewing but I did miss you! And yes Zara has lots of fire and lost of cheek that even she hasn't tapped into yet. Hehe

Poodle warriors: oh yes, Rikon is not a nice man.

A/N: wow, only the 3rd chapter and already got 29 followers. I love all of you. That's actually crazy for my fics to get so much in such a small amount of time. I have no idea if it's my constant updates and the word of my fics is spreading or just luck this time around but thanks!

Chapter 3

It had been two days since Loki had saved her from Rikon. His fib to avoid another occurrence had been the only thing he could think of to keep her from such a fate. Loki despised men who forced themselves on women, servants or not.

What was suppose to be a night of trickery had become a somber night of seeing her cry. Loki didn't like seeing her cry. He rarely saw women cry but it was always unsettling. But for her it was unnatural to see. Even he had not hoped to make her cry with his games.

Her crying had been caused by frustration, embarrassment and fear more so then sadness. But still it was not something he wanted to see again. He was unsure how she would be when she finally came to his room. He was sure she would show up but was not sure when.

He had left the timing to her. The stern knock on his door had him on his feet quickly. He opened the door and allowed her entrance. She stepped inside looking worried.

"Until I tell you otherwise you are to enter without knocking. Make a show of looking around as if afraid to be caught. Did he see you?"

"Yes." She said her voice clear. She had gathered her wits it would seem.

"Good. While you are here you may make yourself comfortable." He smiled at her. She returned it but she was weary of him still. "Do you play chess?" He asked her.

"I haven't but I know how." She replied smoothly. He gestured to a chair in front of a glass chess board. She sat and watched him sit across from her.

"As our other game is currently on hold lets see who can better the other in this one." He waved a hand over the pieces and she smirked.

"Who's currently winning in the other game anyway?" She asked while studying the board. Loki couldn't stop the appreciative smile that crossed his lips.

"I hate to admit it but you currently hold the lead. I do plan to change that." She glanced up at him and waited for him to make his first move.

It had to have been at least two hours before their match ended with her winning and they were now tied one for one. Loki had enjoyed each match. Before she'd move a piece she bit her tongue out the corner of her mouth slightly. When she would bend forward to move the skin of her breasts would show despite her best effort to hide them with that lace.

"We will have to continue another time." He stood and she followed suit. "Do me a favour." He said stopping at his room door and putting a finger to her cheek. "Do make a scene of not being able to walk right as you leave." He watched her amused expression before she left.

He didn't wait to see her walk away. But he was certain she would succeed in her act. She was skilled in acting it would seem.

(Zara)

Each time she'd visit Loki, they did much the same thing. Their other games put on hold until Rikon no longer seemed interested in her. She was grateful to the prince and confused as well.

They did little in the way of conversation the first four times she entered his room. They played chess in silence. In the end she was just a servant and his silence was not surprising. She doubted he would want to know anything about her anyway.

The new game changed on her fifth visit. "You never did ask me about my potion." He said after moving a piece. He was now in the lead by two wins.

"I have no interest in your concoctions." She said this with a hint of an underlining meaning. She had changed the way she spoke to him when he began to toy with her. She was always good at not letting things bother her and retorts she usually kept to herself. He seemed to bring out her bold tongue.

"Oh but you should. A single drop can enhance even the smallest of sensations, anywhere." He ended with his last words hanging with sexual meaning. She didn't allow herself to flinch. She moved her piece.

"Checkmate." She said. Surprised he looked down.

"So it is." He replied smirking. "One more game and we shall be tied once more."

"But I'm afraid that win will have to wait. The night is not getting any longer and I must wake early." She stood to excuse herself.

"I've not dismissed you yet." He said sternly stopping her in mid stand. Instinctively she sat back down.

"My prince, your mother and my service to her comes before all else. I cannot and will not allow these games to interfere with my ability to serve her." He only smiled at her.

"I am aware of your loyalty to my mother, and I understand however I am still your prince and you will wait for my commands when in my presence." His tone wasn't negative. It was accretive and amused.

"Yes my prince." She said not knowing what else to say. It was her duty to still show respect to all members of nobility especially the royals. She looked back up from her current gaze toward the floor to the table when something landed upon it.

"Your my new test subject." He declared. The small bottle he had placed on the table contained a clear liquid inside.

"And what is it I need to do with it?" She asked but was sure she already knew.

"I want you to place a drop of this on different area's of your body each night and I want to know the results." She picked up the bottle and sighed. It could be worse.

"And I get to pick the..." She hadn't finished her question before he passed her a small scroll. She took it and unrolled it. She had to stop from rolling her eyes. On the scroll was a crude sketch of a plain body and circles on each area with which to place the potion. Each place designed to stimulate pleasure.

She could feel his eyes survey her reaction. She wasn't sure if he was disappointed with her lack of reaction. "You may leave now." He said and she did.

(Loki)

Loki walked the gardens with his mother at his side. Zara was walking just behind them. Loki didn't miss the fact that Zara was fanning herself with her hand often. She looked flushed and he wondered where she had chosen to place his potion first.

He hadn't used it himself and was unsure how long the effects would last. If she had put it on before bed then the effects would seem to last well into the next day which of course was a problem. He would have to rectify it.

He wouldn't know anything about the results until a couple of nights but at this rate he just might need to send for her himself.

His mother was speaking to him when Zara fell. His mother immediately turned and knelt to check her condition. "She's burning up." She said. "Loki, help me." Loki acted quick he picked Zara off the grass and hurried with his mother to the healing room.

On the way he glimpsed down and saw a red rash that started behind her ear and descended down her neck and stopped mid way. She was breathing heavily. Yes he would have to fix his potions imperfections. Zara herself was kept in the healing room until all effects wore off. Lucky for Loki no one knew what caused her sudden faint. He waited until late night before he went to her.

Loki appeared in her room startling her as she was getting ready to climb into bed. She was looking fine since her earlier ordeal. Her initial shock wore off quick as it always did. "The potion." He said holding out a hand. She walked to her vanity and tossed it to him. "When I make a few changes you will test it again."

"I don't like that this experiment of yours took time out of my usual routine." She said narrowing her eyes his way.

"I regret I was unaware it was that unperfected. I promise I will not have you try it again until I am sure the lasting effects are not so, long."

"Seeing as you insist on using me as your test pet I'd appreciate that."

(Zara)

Zara hummed softly while she cleaned off her queens vanity. The queen was looking through her jewelry trying to decide what to wear. When Zara finished what she was doing she moved on to fetch the clean linens from the laundry downstairs. She took the stairs two at a time feeling in better spirits today. Loki had not shown up with a second potion yet and it had been two days since her faint but she was due for a visit to his room soon and decided tonight was a good a night as any. They would have a game of chess again no doubt.

She noticed Rikon on the way and only then thought of how odd it was to have him think her and Loki were lovers. Zara hadn't thought much of it at first but now thinking about it she realized it just sounded odd. To imagine the prince of Asgard kissing her and making love to her was absurd. She quickly pushed the thoughts away and continued onward. Soon her arms were full and she was half way back to her queen when she was stopped by Loki himself. Loki had moved her to pin to the wall startling her into dropping what she carried.

He leaned in close and for a second she thought he just might kiss her. She schooled her features well and kept her eyes steady. He bypassed her lips in favour of her ear. "Do not look, he's been following you. Clearly he doesn't get the picture." Was what Loki said all serious. Zara didn't need to look to know whom he spoke of.

"Not here, someone will see." She said out loud putting her face to the side as if to blush. Loki took hold of her face to bring it back to him.

"I am a prince of Asgard. I'll have you were I like." Loki responded going with what she started.

"Please..." She said in the most pleading voice she could. "Be patient. I am bound for your room later. Everything you want will be yours then." Loki put a hand in her hair and pulled her head back and to her horror he licked her neck. Zara did all that she could think of and let her lips part to take in a breath. She couldn't deny she had a stirring of sexual tension now bubbling within her.

"No, I will have everything I want, whenever I want." He told her and for a minute she thought he meant to take it further but he didn't instead he chuckled and moved back, his hands in the air in surrender. "You are too much fun to tease Zara." He told her. "Until later." He grinned wickedly at her and left. Zara picked up the linens and made sure not to look around. Her face was heated and her groan aching.

Quickly she made her way back to her queen. She waited for the day to end and for her to be dismissed before showing up just outside Loki's room. She entered without knocking just as he told her to do. He was sat near the fireplace reading. "Was your day uneventful?" Loki asked her looking up.

"Very." She replied.

"Good. It looks as though you will need to keep returning here more often." Loki closed his book. "I have something for you." He grinned devilishly and Zara sighed. She was sure she already knew what it was. When he pulled a vial out of his coat pocket she tried not to roll her eyes.

"Modified I hope." She said.

"Yes. The same instructions apply." He told her and she took it between her fingers. Loki did not let it go right away. Instead he bent down to speak closer to her ear. "You're welcome to just drink it and see were that takes you." He said to her and she could hear his hopeful tone.

"My prince I'd rather not bother you with such tedious things." She said stepping back and pulling the vial from his grasp. She smiled as sweetly as possible.

"Tedious? Not a word I would use for to describe a woman's pleasure." He replied back.

"But my prince, is it not within your interest to avoid such pleasures with a silly servant girl?" She said using his rumoured treatment of others to make a point.

"Forgive me, sometimes I forget your station." He said. "Although had you not reminded me and gone with the invitation I might have found myself trying something new."

"Sometimes new things are a dangerous thing." Zara was smiling as they stood only a few steps from one another. He made her feel so powerful sometimes. Neither of them able to really give up the last word.

"And sometimes the most forbidden fruit is the most delicious." Loki licked his lips and waited to see what she would say.

"Or the most bitter..." Zara's mind was racing for confidence. Lately she was finding more and more if it in his presence. "But I'll be kind enough to let the prince know that this forbidden fruit he speaks of is quiet sweet." Zara licked her pointer finger to give him the right idea and watched him swallow. He quickly turned from her and sat at their table where they played chess.

"Still forbidden is forbidden so speaking of it is nothing more then a waste of time." He gesture to her usual seat and she took it but not before she tucked the vial down the front of her dress into her cleavage. She had waited till he was looking at her to do it. Sometimes she questioned her sanity regarding her actions toward him.


	4. Chapter 4

I love anime89: haha get used to the banter.

Loki's dreamer: haha more sneaky then mean but you know Loki. ;)

Poodle warriors: I thought chess suited them. :) glad you agree.

Akera writer of the night: its hard to believe I'm inspiring and I thank you for saying so. We need to hit the messenger chat again soon!

Doctor Loki love: they are very flirty. Haha I love it when you tell me how my fics make you smile.

Sorceress of the trees: hahaha. You know me so well by now. :)

Vivian fangirl: I'm not sure I am the best but I appreciate your opinion in the matter. :) happy you really like my stuff.

A/N: posting an hour'ish early today! My day off and all. Enjoy! Also been playing around on tumblr lately with rp's and sending 'Loki' letters. It pretty fun and it gave me a fic idea as anther way to draw him and Cephera together Loki being punished by having to read hate/fangirl mail from earth and replying. Lol got a chapter written but what does my loyal readers think?

Join me on Tumblr: ladyyasumi

Chapter 4

Loki had given Zara his new and improved potion the night before and anxiously awaited her arrival to tell him all about her first application. He had seen her earlier that day with his mother and was unable to discern where she might had put it though he assumed she applied it just below her ear. He knew she would work on her less intimate areas first. Building up to courage perhaps to make her way further south or either that she was meaning to tease him. With Zara he had come to realize she was unpredictable which is what held his fascination for her.

When his room door opened he was waiting reading a book. She stepped inside closing it behind her with a soft thud. "And how does Zara feel today?" He asked her grinning her way.

"Fine my prince. Much better then last time in which I must thank you for considering my daily duties over your pervious potion." She replied. She walked into the room as she had come accustomed to entering so many times now. She was becoming comfortable.

"And where did you apply it?" Zara placed her finger just below her ear.

"The effects lasted until supper hour and slowly diminished from there. They have completely rid themselves from my body now." She said sounding slightly relieved. Loki was somewhat disappointed. He had hoped she would still have some effects on her.

"I want you to change the time frame. Take it halfway through the day from now on and then return to my room each night." He told her. She opened her mouth as if to protest but he watched her expression change, she smiled and nodded. "Good, now describe to me how it was. What effects did it have on you?" She had time to prepare an answer and he was eager to hear what it was.

"Well at first it was just a warmth below my ear spreading slowly down my neck and across my face." She tilted her head to the side and grazed the backs of her fingers across the indicated areas. "And then as the day progress it spread just a little across my chest." She moved her fingers along her collarbone and Loki grinned. She was teasing him and he knew she was well aware of it. She was just too much fun.

"And after it finished spreading?" He asked eyeing her and then noticed her lace was missing and the swell of her breasts was visible.

"Well the heat was distracting. When ever the ends of my hair came loose and grazed my neck it would cause a shiver of pleasure to ride over my body giving me goose flesh. When a simply breath of air touched my neck or chest I also shivered and at one point couldn't handle it and had to step inside before I let out a sigh." She told him.

"But not too overwhelming I hope." He gestured for her to go ahead and take a seat.

"Not at all." She sat and pulled her chair up closer to the table.

"Excellent. I thank you for allowing me to use you this way." He caught his eyes and readjusted them from her chest to her face. She was smiling.

"It's actually a pleasure so far my prince." She assured him. He set up the board. She was ahead again in their game of chess and unfortunately he had not managed to get ahead on their other game. He really needed to find her weak spot. He was hoping he would once the potion was forced to be put on her more sensitive areas.

"What do you think of me Zara? Be honest I won't reprimand you or punish you for answers I sought out of my own choice."

"I think you're manipulative and sly. Loyal to a point regarding your family, devious when it comes to woman. Arrogant, selfish at times but also very dedicated when it comes to your studies." She paused and looked to be gauging his reaction to her answer.

"And what have you heard about me and this deviousness where women are concerned?" He said smirking.

"Many things my lord. I hear how you make a game at parties to bring some mans daughter to bed while he's just down in the banquet hall. How you tease the other servants, make them hopeful that they might get to feel your touch." She replied her expression never slipping from her smile.

"And do you believe these rumours?" She laughed then and it was the first he had heard it. She had a nice laugh.

"I don't doubt a word of it and I wouldn't be surprised if there was much more I do not know." She said with more honesty then he had expected. He couldn't help but grin. He wouldn't deny them as they were indeed true.

"Do you worry for yourself, this situation you are in?" He asked and made the first move on the board.

"I worry about Rikon..."

"No not Rikon, me." He corrected her.

"My prince why would I worry about my situation with you. You saved me from a horrible fate and I am in debt to you. As for your games I can handle myself." She replied and Loki enjoyed her answer.

"I am glad to hear it as my games with you have only just begun. Had I known you would be this much fun I would have begun games with you years ago." Loki chuckled as she made her move using her eyes to watch him without moving her head up from its tilted down position. "I must admit I underestimated you. I thought you to be a quiet, reserved and shy woman." He smirked and made another move.

"If I am not those things prince then what am I?" She asked a hint of coy in her tone.

"Manipulative in a very sly way, coy, assertive when you need be. A temptress when put in the position to need to be. You're a challenge and I love a good challenge." Loki winked at her.

"I was never any of those things until you set your sights on me." She told him frankly.

"Oh no. You were always those things but no one gave you a reason to be that woman until me." Loki watched her make her next move.

(Zara)

Zara fell asleep after a long night having a strange but amusing conversation with Loki. To be given an invitation to speak with him that way was actually wonderful. She had lost two to one in their chess game but it always went back and forth between them with that game. With the other one she hadn't ever lost her lead. He seemed more amused by her then irritated which was a good thing. She was slowly getting used to him and his continued mischief and oddly she was becoming less shy about her flirting, so much so she had stopped sewing the lace on her dresses and he defiantly noticed that.

Zara was a little perturbed about still having the effects of the potion in her system when she went to see him. She wasn't worried about the spots she planned to do first but she dreaded her nipples and everything below her waist. Zara was familiar with pleasuring herself and her nipples were highly sensitive as was her lower back just scratching it felt nice.

She woke to a beautiful morning and got dressed quickly. She tucked Loki's potion in between her breasts so she would have it on herself when midday came. She would apply it to her lips today. One drop went a long way according to yesterday's experiment. She made her way to the royal bedchambers and waited in the room just outside their doors. Oddly Thor was also waiting.

"Miss Zara." He greeted her after standing with her for a moment in silence. "This may seem odd for me to be saying but I have been hearing rumors as of late about your late night dealings with my brother." Thor seemed to eye her suspiciously.

"Oh. Yes though it is not as it sounds. I am quite good at chess and he needed someone to be more challenging for him. So far I'm winning." She replied smiling a kind smile back.

"Forgive me I was not trying to pry. It's just I know how my brother can be with..." He was cut off when Odin came out of the room, he gave her kind smile and nodded to Thor to follow him.

"Good day your highnesses." She said as a farewell and moved inside to help her queen prep for the day. "Good morning my queen." She greeted.

"Good morning Zara. It is yet another beautiful day." She said stretching. Zara grinned and helped the queen out of her clothes and began lacing her up in an exquisite gown of blue and gold. She usually bathed the queen before bed however last night Odin had relieved Zara early meaning only one thing. The queen glowed with the after glow of a woman who was well loved throughout the night. Zara envied the queen and the love Odin held for her. He always treated her with the utmost respect.

"Will we be walking today?" Zara inquired.

"At some point I would like too." Frigga said shifting in the dress to make sure it was secure before giving Zara a nod. "I would like to wear the sapphire pendant Thor gave me for my name day last year." She said. Zara knew just the one. She fetched it and helped seal it around her mistresses neck. "Thank you." Frigga said. Zara was amazed how the queen would thank her for a job she had been raised to do. It was yet anther reminder of the good heart her queen had. She followed the queen around all day as she conversed and spent time with other noble woman. Tending on them and fetching them anything they needed. Sitting just off to the side in the gardens as they talked about boring lady things.

When midday hit Zara excused herself to flee to the lavatory and she placed a single drop of the potion to her finger and spread it over her lips. It tingled going on. Zara went about her day taking in each feeling she got from her lips and she was somewhat excited to see Loki later. When her queen dismissed her for the night after her usual bath and sewing Zara made her way to the princes room.

She entered and let a soft smile play along her lips. "Right on time." He said to her.

"Yes." She said and she shivered.

"And were have we placed it this time?" He asked standing from his spot on his bed. He had been reclined on it when she entered, thankfully wearing clothes. Zara didn't speak. She used her pointer finger to slid across her bottom lip and then the top. Loki smirked. "And how does that feel?"

"When I speak it makes my mouth moisten slightly and when I press my lips together they swell as of I'd been kissed all day long." She pressed them together to demonstrate. He was getting increasingly close and she knew he was up to something. "It has also spread to my tongue. Food taste stronger. Food also feels nice when pressed to my lips, juicy and ripe." She told him. He was in front of her now and he bent to accommodate for their height difference.

His hand came up and he hooked one finger under her chin to force her held to tilt upward and his thumb rubbed up across her bottom lip. "And this?" He asked.

"Feels nice. Sends a tingle through my tongue and cheeks." She kept her lips parted for him. When he leaned down she knew he was going to attempt to kiss her but she turned her head the last minute and she could almost picture his grin at her actions. "The prince doesn't kiss women, or so I've been told." She said and turned back to face him her face very close to his. She licked her lips and shivered once more.

"Aren't you curious what it would feel like?" He asked. "I'm willing to let one kiss slid in the honor of science." He said.

"If my prince insists but he does have a reputation to maintain." She said and didn't move. She waited for him to decide what to do. The thought of kissing him was sorely tempting after everything he had been saying and doing to her.

"And who will know but you and me Zara?" He asked her and his lips grazed across hers. Her breasts rose heavily at the motion and a heat built in her core. This was a dangerous path he was taking. She hadn't expected him to actually do it. She thought he would make up an excuse or to have been just teasing her but when he connected his lips with hers she gasped and her senses reeled. His kiss was not soft. He pressed his lips tightly to hers and when she gasped he plunged his tongue in her mouth to touch her own.

The sensation was sending little jolts of pleasure to her brain and throughout her entire body. The feeling of the kiss magnified ten folds. He broke free of her as quickly as he began it. "And how did that feel?" He asked her not moving very far from her face.

"Amazing." She said. "Like a thousand kisses sent all over me at once." She told him unsure how else to describe it.

"Are you wet Zara." He asked her. She felt her cheek flush a little at his very intimate question.

"I've been wet since I put this stuff on. Every word I speak, every breath I take is pleasurable." She told him truthfully. Loki chuckled and let her go walking away from her and sitting at their table.

"I do hope sitting wont be too uncomfortable in your current state of arousal." Loki said to her amused.

"Oh no my prince. I assure you I can sit just fine." Was her reply before sitting.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki's dreamer: yes...yes she is.

Doctor Loki love: you and me both. I already have lower written and it is a real treat. :p

Akera writer of the night: I love your love. :) as for Friday I will long on after work.

Pulsar-heart: its nice to know I have a following of people that have enjoyed most if not all my writings so far. I hope I continue to be so pleasing.

I love anime89: wahoo! Enjoy the update.

Poodle warriors: I'm pretty sure Thor would have no reason to talk about a servant to Rikon. :p

Chapter 5

Loki enjoyed himself perhaps a little too much the night before. He could swear he could still taste the honey off her lips from whatever she had eaten before coming to see him. She was right. He didn't kiss women. They usually took it too seriously and so he avoided it. He didn't need attachments.

Loki roughly fondled a breast of the noble woman currently on her knees beneath him. His cock was deeply inside her and he thrust in hard each time he moved. Zara would be arriving within the hour and Loki had needed some release before that.

He quickly finished his work within her, withdrew and came across her backside. He enjoyed a woman on her hands and knees. "That was wonderful my prince." She coo'd eyeing him with a smile.

Loki slapped her ass to signal her to go. She did so but she took her time of it. It felt so wrong to Loki that while he had been fucking that woman he had been wondering where Zara had placed the potion today and what it would have felt like for her had she been the one beneath him just now.

He pushed the thoughts aside but they kept creeping back up. This potion had been a wonderful discovery even if it was meant for pleasurable use only. He smiled to himself and stretched out on his bed. Not meaning to he fell asleep.

Loki woke to the weight on his bed shifting. He opened his eyes to see Zara sitting on the edge back on to him. "I did not mean to fall asleep." He said to her.

"No worries. You looked so peaceful after your love affair I wasn't sure if I should wake you." She replied.

"How do you know I had a woman in here?" He asked her. He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his palm. He assumed she was back on due to his state of undress.

"Rikon stopped me to tell me so." Loki scowled. The man didn't know when to give up.

"And how did you respond?" Loki inquired curious as to how she handled him.

"I told him that a man like you needs many women to attend to your many tastes and that your stamina is simply too high to be calmed by just one." He could hear her amusement.

"How did he take that?" She hadn't looked at him.

"He just grumbled something and walked away." There was a pause for a moment. "My lower back." She said out of context.

"Your lower back?" Loki repeated. "The potion." He finally realized. "And how does it feel?"

"Uncomfortable. I have been unable to sit still at all today. Even now I clench my hands together in my lap to contain my..." She trailed off.

"Your?" He insisted. As he did so he pressed two fingers into her lower back and was shocked and surprised to hear her moan before answering.

"My desires. My back is very sensitive even without the potion." She informed him. Loki couldn't stop the grin that spread on his face. An opportunity to get a point scored in their game.

"Really?" He said and reached up to unlace her dress. He felt her stiffen but she didn't stop him. Her breathing he just now noticed was labored. When the dress was undone he grazed his finger along the exposed skin and she moaned and her body shivered.

"And if I continued to stroke your skin here," he pressed hard close to the base of her spin and she attempted to muffle her cry of pleasure. "do you think you'd orgasm?" She was holding onto her dress to keep it from falling away from the front of her.

He took note of the curve of her waist and the nice curve to her ass, at least the beginning of it. She was a very beautiful woman.

"Yes." She nearly squeaked and Loki's smile grew wider then before. He danced his fingers over her skin and enjoyed the strained sounds she let out as she tried desperately to not let them affect her.

"My you are truly sensitive, here especially." He said to her leaning into along her spine closest to her ass and making her cry out a sound she could not control. She stood abruptly her breathing heavy and she leaned on his night stand for support.

"I cannot stay here like this." She said to him. Loki was on his feet behind her.

"But you want release don't you Zara?" He asked her in the most caressing voice he could. His amusement was high and also his arousal.

"Yes...but not like this. Not from you." She told him.

"What part scares you more Zara? The thought of cumming for your prince by simple touches to your back or the fact that I am currently the one in charge of this situation."

"The latter." She admitted. "I like my lead." She gasped when he slid his hand back inside the back of the dress.

"You know you can't leave yet Zara. I'm sure Rikon is lurking about. I'd hate for him to realize what state you are in." Loki smirked. He had a her trapped. He scored his nails over her back and she screamed. Such a lovely sound. "You like our game do you not?" He asked her.

"I like besting you." She said a little arrogance showing through. He laughed.

"Tonight you will leave here but it will be I who bested you." He coo'd and pressed harder onto her skin forcing her to thump against the bed side table.

(Zara)

Zara lay on her stomach on Loki's room floor. The rug she lay on was soft on her check. The burning in her back had begun to subside and her breathing returned to normal. Loki had brought her to orgasm by manipulating her back alone. She had collapsed on the floor and he was relentless in his touch. She had scream so loudly when she came that she was sure if Rikon was nearby he would have heard her.

Loki had laced up her dress while she laid there he had settled back onto his bed and reclined to read a book. "I'd say that was worth just jumping your lead all together." He said smirking. She turned her green eyes up at him.

"For now." She replied. This wasn't what she had planned. She had planned to contain herself much better then she had. She had underestimated the powerful effects it had on her. She wanted to tease him with the knowledge of her backs sensitivity but she hadn't expected him to go right to undressing her, or her back at least. He was bold. It was the first time he really touched her aside from the kiss and she lost control. She realized she was a sore loser.

"I can't wait and see how the effects are on the rest of you." He said. "I wonder if other women will feel them as you do." He looked to ponder that and Zara rolled her eyes and got up from the floor. She straightened her clothing and gave a small bow.

"Until tomorrow my prince." She said. He waved her off giving her permission to go and she left her legs a little shaky. She was halfway down his hallway when she spotted a small group of servant girls gossiping. She could only imagine what they might be talking about, or who for that matter.

"Oh hi." One said as if pretending to just see her. "You're Zara right?"

"Yes." The girls moved closer to huddle around her.

"How do you did you do it?" Another whispered.

"Do what?" She knew they meant her and Loki.

"How did you get him to make you scream like that." The girl who asked blushed. Zara cursed herself for being so loud. She knew people outside could hear it she just knew it.

"It's not what it sounds like." Zara said and attempted to get away.

"That's not what the rumours have been saying." A woman taller then Zara said to her.

"And why would I tell you my secrets?" Zara said fumbling for a way to get out of this.

"It's rude not to share." Zara glared. The tall one had an authoritative ego.

"Excuse me girls but don't you have work to do." Zara said pulling herself straight and glaring at them. By saying such she was pulling her high status on them and a few backed away. "Best be on your way before your masters find you slacking and drooling over a temptation you'll never achieve." She added and stepped forward to the taller woman to force her to step back.

The taller one glowered at her but the girls scurried off all the same. As they left Zara had an idea form in her mind. It wasn't completely outside her limits. In fact the thought was highly amusing. She'd never done such a thing before, had never even thought of it until now. She would get her lead back and Loki would be left tasting her victory.

Zara smiled wide as she continued to her room and as she passed a four way intersection she saw Rikon chatting up another servant girl. She stopped to look at them. The girl seemed comfortable with him and so Zara didn't intervene. She instead looked the other way and left them behind.

Zara didn't go to her room however she instead went to the servant quarters and the baths located there. Inside she found several females bathing and chatting. "Excuse me." Zara said to one who was sitting alone. "I have a very unorthodox request for someone here but I need help finding the right someone." She said.

"I've worked here a long time I'm sure I can help. You're the queens handmaiden. What could we possibly do for you?" She asked smiling kindly.

"There is a matter I have to attend to regarding the prince Loki and I need a girl willing to put on a show with another woman. His name day approaches in two days time." The girl looked a little shocked.

"Not the queens suggestion I assume." Zara chuckled.

"No. The prince is a friend to me of sorts and I would like to see him have a very nice name day, or night perhaps." Zara gave a knowing smile and the woman smiled back.

"Well no need to search far. I'd be willing to help. What would you need me to do?" She shifted in her spot in the bath and moved closer to where Zara sat on the edge.

"For starters I need this to stay between yourself and I." Zara told her sternly.

"Agreed, what else." The girl seemed very eager.

"What's your name?"

"Miira." She replied her name rolling off the tongue to caress the lips.

"Well Miira do you have a problem touching another woman or the opposite way around. The prince is only to get a show and nothing more so if you are agreeing simply in hopes of gaining his favour to bed I'm afraid that will not happen." Miira grinned.

"That's fine as it wasn't the prince I was hoping for." Miira's answer caught Zara off guard. This woman seemed to have a preference for others of her gender. Zara schooled her face as she was good at doing.

"This is also not something I delve in regularly." Zara pointed out, in fact it would be the first to have someone else touch her at all in the manner Zara had planned. "Afterward I guarantee no favours or friendships."

"That's fine." Miira nodded.

"Good." Zara kept her voice low and explained to the girl what is was she wanted with a promise to give her specifics the day off. Once she was finished she rushed to her room knowing that she would need to be awake in naught but a few hours. This had been one long and interesting night. Loki had turned her into something she never thought she would or could be. She was determined to win and prove a point.

When morning broke Zara went about her usual day and applied the potion to her forearms. It did very little aside from make her a little itchy and so her visit to Loki was boring and they played chess. She won only one round and he came out on top.

"I think you're losing your touch Zara." He teased and she set on him a glare which he laughed at.

The next night was the same she chose her calfs to apply it figuring it would do very little to her. She was relieved to find out she was right. They played chess and she won all three matches. She was however very excited and also very nervous for the next night. It was Loki's name day and a celebration was set in place.

"My prince I have a request." She said to him after their game of chess ended.

"And what is that?" He asked her.

"I know tomorrow is the celebration for your name day and that you most likely will be taking company to your room later but I was hoping to deliver to you a surprise." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Something related to our game I assume." He said leaning forward.

"Yes." Her lips quirked up in a smile.

"I am sure I can accommodate my time. You will have the day off tomorrow once the celebration begins correct?" He asked. She nodded. "Then arrive an hour before your usual time with this surprise of yours and lets see if you can gain your points back." He offered. She knew she had peeked his curiosity. She stood to depart. "And Zara, as tomorrow is such a special day I will be sorely disappointed if this surprise lacks in imagination." He pointed out to her.

"Oh my prince. You need not worry about that." She told him and bowed before taking her leave.

A/N: this chapter is dedicated to a girl I work with who's back in truly that sensitive! Thanks Ashley!


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: as hinted in last chapter there is girl on girl sexy action contained within. I did however tone it down a tad as I realize this is not everyone's cup of tea.

Akera writer of the night: wait no longer...enjoy.

Poodle warriors: thanks. When I told my friend she was pretty excited about it. And Loki will indeed get an eye full.

Loki's dreamer: glad you think so!

I love anime89: oh he will be surprised indeed.

Chapter 6

When Zara went to the queen that morning the queen immediately gave Zara a beautiful dress of white and green. "Wear this today. It's a special day and I want to see you having fun. You will not skip this party as you do so many others. I thought perhaps the green would bring out your eyes." She said and smiled. The dress was the most expensive dress Zara had ever placed on her body. It clung to her hips and waist and the swell of her breasts poked out at the top. The bodice was green and the skirt was white with green ribbon along the bottom. It hung onto her shoulders almost threatening to fall had it not been so snugly tied in place. For once the queen helped her dress and then Zara did the same for her queen.

"May I wear my hair down today?" She asked Frigga. She had washed in and carefully dried it to avoid frizzing.

"Of course." Frigga said. "After midday you will be free to mingle with the arriving guests." Zara nodded.

"Thank you, for everything my queen." She said.

"How many times have I asked you to address me as Frigga when we are alone." She replied smiling a warm hearted smile.

"I'm sorry but it is habit." Zara stepped aside to allow the queen to pass by. She followed her from the room to join her in the dining hall for breakfast. The rest of the day flew by in a blur until finally midday hit and Zara was free of all duties and roamed about the castle greeting others kindly as her queen wanted her to do. Frigga wanted her to enjoy this day and Zara was sure she would but not until much later.

"Do you wear green because it reminds you of me?" Loki's voice no longer startled her when she didn't know he was around. Something else she was getting used to. The corridor they stood in was vacant at the moment.

"The dress was a gift from your mother and green is just as much my color as it is yours." She said. They both shared the same green eyes after all. Loki smirked at her.

"I am highly excited to see what it is you plan for me tonight." Loki told her.

"Good. Enjoy your party my prince." Zara grinned back. She gave a courteous bow and walked away. She walked right to the dining hall where the feast was being set up. Zara took her usual seat. When everyone was seated she cast her eyes toward Loki who was gazing down at her. She smirked and looked away.

"People of Asgard, it is a glorious day to celebrate as it is my youngest sons name day!" Odin bellowed his voice echoing off the walls and ceiling. "I invite you all to the celebration so eat, drink and have a good time in the name of my son Loki." Everyone cheered and drank down their wine. Zara drank her wine. She needed it for extra strength to do what she planned later.

The meal was eaten and then everyone moved out to the ballroom where beautiful music accompanied the many people dancing away. Zara was having a good time. The wine was making it easy to let herself go a little. Loosened her up both mentally and physically. She was danced around the room by several men as was a custom and when Rikon took hold of her she scowled.

"How dare you touch me." She hissed.

"Now now servant." He growled back. "I have come to give you a warning." Zara did not look up at him she looked off to the side. "When the prince tires of you and everything you have to offer him. When he tosses you aside like the pathetic slave you are I will have you. I will be there to pick up those pieces and shatter them into a hundred more. I care not about your higher station, to me you're still a servant and you will service me however I want." He was bent down to speak to her is a whisper.

"When the prince tires of me and you make your move I'll kill you." Zara said back. "And I'll gladly take whatever punishment is handed to me for it." Zara swiftly pushed Rikon away and attached herself to another passing dancer. She swallowed thickly and as soon as she could she cut from the dances and sat down. She could see Loki across the room speaking with a beautiful and curvy dark haired woman. His eyes darted her way and looked curious. Zara was not worried about Loki growing tired of her as their bedroom time was an act when they weren't playing at this dangerous potions game.

She suspected Loki would protect her for many years to come but what if he didn't? Her threat to Rikon was not laid down lightly. She meant what she said. She would not feel that man within her. He would not be her first. Zara took a few breathes and decided it was late enough to track down Miira and prepare for the upcoming hour.

(Loki)

Loki retreated to his room telling Thor to cover for his absence until he returned. Thor had grinned wide and gave Loki a encouraging slap on the back. Loki now waited for his opponent to arrive. He was excited to see what she had planned. He could only hope she had placed the potion between those pretty legs of hers. Loki might not take liberties with servants but Zara was no normal servant and he would not turn her down if she were to lay on his bed and spread her legs for him.

His door opened and not only did Zara walk in but she came toting another pretty servant with her. "My prince this is Miira." She said immediately when his eyes fell on her. Miira was shifting on her feet.

"And what brings you here with a guest?" Loki asked. He watched Zara circle the other girl moving her hair out of her way.

"You have wondered about the effects the potion would have on another." She said and placed a kiss on Miira's neck just below her ear. Zara's fingers were trailing along her neck and her eyes locked on Loki's. Miira's lips parted and she sighed. Loki felt he knew where this was going and he was not disappointed in his Zara for thinking of it. Zara continued placing kisses along the woman's neck and shoulder. Loki watched as she grazed her teeth along it and Miira moaned. Miira's face was flushed with signs of arousal. "I've placed one drop of it on each place I have already tested and one extra." As she finished her sentence she spread her hands up and under the girls arms and grasp her breasts over her dress. Miira closed her eyes and let out a soft cry.

"Feel free to get comfortable." Loki told them smirking. "I assume you have rules for this little engagement?" He asked Zara who's eyes hadn't left his.

"This is show only my prince. No touching allowed." Zara pointed out and took hold of Miira's hand and pulled her to the bed. Loki followed. It would seem Miira was not shy at showing off her body. She undid the ties of her dress and let it fall to the floor. Her body was nicely developed and curved in many of the ways Loki enjoyed. She knelt on the bed and Zara climbed on behind her.

Loki's cock was already straining to be touched but he tried to ignore that built up tension. He watched Zara stroke and kiss each area she had placed the potion. It would seem Zara was not lying when she said her back was sensitive without the potion as Miira didn't react the same to it as she had. Miira simply sighed and moaned to each touch. The girls nipples were stranding at attention and when Zara finally touched those Miira cried out her face flushing deeply with pleasure. Loki enjoyed watching Zara play with the other girls nipples and kneading her breasts in her hands. Her lips still caressing Miira's neck and shoulder.

Loki watched as Zara turned Miira's head with a gentle touch of her hand and kissed her. Mirra responded with a moan and Loki let out a low groan as the two girls tongues mingled together.

Loki's cock twitched in his pants. Fuck how he wished he had told Zara to arrive after he had slaked his lust and not before. In truth Loki had been hoping to slake his lusts with Zara but she had a very different plan. Tonight she would win her game with sheer ingenuity and she would retake her lead. He underestimated the things she would do. Loki let out a moan of his own as the pain in his groin was becoming hard to ignore.

He could watch but he couldn't touch, did that extend to himself? He didn't have time to really think about it when Miira turned around and loosened Zara's bodice. Loki couldn't tear his eyes away. Zara blushed as the dress was moved off her breasts. They were quite large and round and Loki would have loved to have thrust his cock between them but he could not. It seemed Zara had not planned to just touch the girl she had invited and Loki was all the more aroused. Loki was under the impression that this was the most of her any man had ever seen. Of course he could be wrong. He could tell by the flushed color along her breasts that she had also put the potion on her chest as well as on Miira.

Unlike Zara the girl Miira didn't seem shy about using more then just her hands. After delivering another heated kiss to Zara, which both girls moaned at, before quickly sliding her tongue down to place her lips around Zara's peeked nipple. Zara cried out when she sucked hard. Loki growled and groaned at the same time and let loose his straining erection. He could not just stand there and do nothing about it any longer. When Zara saw him she let off a devious grin which only served to frustrate him further.

Miira continued teasing Zara using her mouth on her breast while Loki stroked himself. Zara's moans and cries of pleasure only making it harder for him to control himself. Loki was already so very close to spilling his seed and he hated to do so before this show was over. He kept his strokes slow which in turn only served to tease himself. Damn woman would ruin him if she kept this up. He groaned as Zara sighed. Zara licked her lips and ached her back with a cry and her body shuddered. Loki recognized the way her body moved from when he brought her to orgasm by only touching her back. Loki had managed to not cum and let his cock go. Miira was smiling. She looked very happy with herself.

"Miira you may go." Loki said. Miira looked down at Zara somewhat confused but Zara nodded her breathing ragged. When Miira was gone Loki knelt down over Zara just as she attempted to sit up and fix her dress. She stalled her movements and looked at him. Her expression was fear for only a second before changing to a smirk. "You play a very dangerous game Zara. Teasing a man as you do." He told her.

"Does that put me in the lead?" She asked grinning.

"For now, but before I give you permission to leave there is a problem I need help with." Zara's eyes flicked downwards.

"And what does the prince expect me to do about it?" She asked. "Could you not just take matters into your own hands?"

"Not this time. You are the cause of my distress and you will be the one to fix the problem. Lie back." He said and Zara did so. Loki carefully dragged his fingers over her bare chest and she closed her eyes as the potion made the sensation pleasurable. "As I watched you just now I thought of something I'd like to do." Loki let off his own wicked grin and straddled her waist. Her eyes popped back open. "You have very nice breasts Zara. A very nice size for fucking." He reached down with both hands and grasped both in his hands squeezing. She moaned closing her eyes. Loki positioned himself so he could place his cock between her breasts and squeezed them around himself. It was his turn to sigh. "This won't take long." He said to her.

"Don't get my hair sticky." She replied and it somewhat amused him.

"I make no promises." He replied and began to slid himself between those beautiful mounds of hers. He thrust forward and even though it felt very nice he wished he was buried deep inside her instead. He was slowly mounting up to having this woman in his bed. He had played this game too long now not to take it as a prize once he won in the end. And he planned to win.

Loki rocked and moaned as he drew close. His cock was throbbing and screaming for release. He pinched her nipples making her scream out. Pulling them and flicking them. With her panting and moaning below him Loki found his release and when he came his seed landed along her jaw and neck, and some on her lip and cheek. She was staring up at him and purposely she licked her lips to rid it of his cum and smiled.

"Are you a virgin Zara?" His question took her off guard and he was glad of it.

"Why?" She asked back. Loki still had a firm hold on her chest and he tugged at her still perky nipples. She cried out in both surprise and pleasure.

"Because I find it hard to read you. When all this started I thought you were nothing more then another simple girl to play mind games with but you proved me very wrong. I also thought you to be a very innocent girl but I find that difficult to discern nowadays." He tilted his head at her.

"I am untouched by men but I no longer have my maiden head." She said. "A burden I relieved myself of years ago to avoid pain later." She told him.

"I see." Loki moved off her and allowed her to get up. She quickly fixed her dress and was still smiling her face flushed in a pretty manner. "Lets up the stakes shall we." She turned and looked him over. Loki handed her a wet cloth to clean herself with.

"How so?"

"When this game comes to a close if I win I want it. I want to be the first man between your legs Zara." Her eyes widened slightly.

"I thought you didn't dally with servants?" She said.

"I've put too much time into you to take nothing from this should, or rather when I win." Loki was fixing his pants as he spoke.

"And when do you expect this game to end?" She asked.

"When I win." She laughed.

"And if I continue to keep my lead from here on out?"

"I am a very patient man Zara and I doubt you will evade me forever." He chuckled.

"Fine." She said. He found it odd she didn't ask or demand her own terms in case he should concede, which he wouldn't.

"You do not wish to lay out your own terms in case I should give up?" He asked voicing his thoughts.

"You are already doing what I desire my prince. With you keeping an eye on me I do not have to deal with Rikon and his lusts. So I have nothing to ask for but I will not make this game easy for you." Loki walked her to his room door. "Oh but perhaps one thing. When you get ahead of me I at least get one chance to win back my lead, if I fail you get what you want and if I win the game is still on."

"Agreed." Outside his room door they parted ways as if nothing had occurred between them.

A/N: I am always looking for new ways to engage and converse with my readers. Join me on tumblr: ladyyasumi

Or log onto yahoo messenger and find me: avalongero

I'll talk about everything! But no spoilers! Lol


	7. Chapter 7

Loki's dreamer: what makes you think Loki will win? Hehe

I love anime89: 3 I think you're gonna love it more today.

Doctor loki love: I do enjoy having a very sexually frustrated Loki. Hope you get you Internet back to normal soon.

Sorceress of the trees: it is totally a battle of will and outsmarting and testing your limits...well if you have any limits. Lol

Poodle warriors: yay! Another hot chapter coming up!

Chapter 7

It had been two days since Loki's name day. Loki had sent her word not to come to his rooms and not to use the potion. Just the day after his name day Odin had announced the succession of the throne would go to Thor and his coronation was to happen in just a weeks times. Zara had been there for the announcement and she had seen the look that passed over Loki's face at the news. She knew that look and she was glad to be able to stay away from him while he felt that way. An angry Loki was an unpleasant Loki.

Zara went about her usually day to day with Frigga and for those two days she kept her eyes open for the younger prince but she didn't see him. He had avoided even his mothers summons. Zara had been unable to find him in any of his usual spots and had to deliver the grave news to her queen that Loki was not able to be found. She seemed less concerned however. "Loki and Thor have always had a small rivalry going on since they were young. Loki is just brooding, he'll come around." She had said.

Zara had one more spot to apply the potion. She returned to her room the third night and still had not seen Loki. However as Zara stepped in she found a note on her pillow.

'Place the last drop of the potion on the only spot left and come see me.' Zara groaned. She picked up the vial and took a deep breath. She could handle this. She had an idea of what she would like to do with it but was unsure how it would go.

(Loki)

Loki was more then a little excited to get recent events off his mind and focus on Zara for a little while. He waited for her to arrive. He knew it would be soon. When his room door opened and she stepped in he was pleased to see her face was a pleasant shade of pink. "How do you feel?" He asked her grinning.

She paused to look at him a moment before responding. "Horny." She finally said. Loki's grin widened. She wasn't going to beat around the bush. He liked this already.

Loki crossed the space between them and circled her. He didn't touch her but he bent close to her ear. He made sure she could feel the tickle of his breath on her lobe as he spoke. "I can help you with that, Zara." He whispered her name. He came round her to face her and saw her smiling. What did she have to smile about? What was she up too?

"I would hate to waste my princes time on such tasks. If I may be excused to return to my room I can make sure I am well put to rest." Loki chuckled.

"And how will you put yourself at ease?" He eyed her. Her lips twitched but she did not back down.

"Depending on how it felt by the time I returned to my room I would perhaps start by getting undressed." She replied and paused. She was going to make him drag it out of her. He was pleased however to see her breathing unsteadily.

"And how does it feel?"

"At first it was a slow warmth throughout my groin and then as I neared your room it began heating my thighs." She spoke with her voice low, almost sultry like and Loki swallowed at the thought. "Now it's spread throughout my core, I've grown very wet." Her hand pressed to her thighs lightly over her dress.

"Perhaps if I cannot offer you my assistance I can make a different offer." She tilted her head in a questioning way. Her cheeks getting only redder the longer time went on.

"I have no plans to allow you to leave this room until you allow me to help you, which we both know you will not, or you at least satisfy my growing need to see you meet your end." He gave her a moment to think about that before continuing. "I will allow you use of my bed to slake your own growing desires, at your own hand. I will not touch you unless you ask it." He was happy by her slight change in facial expression.

"And if I do this I have terms." It was his turn to be curious. "I leave my clothes on, and while I slake my own desire, as you put it, you are not allowed to slake yours. To do so will mean I win this round." She smiled and her eyes hooded over, her breathing getting a little rapid. The thought was obviously turning her on.

"I'll agree but only if you think of me, and say my name when you cum." Loki had a hard time containing his excitement. He had never played such a game before. If it had been any other woman he would have been sure she would be begging for him to end her before she finished but with Zara he was unsure. As if determined to prove a point, Zara walked passed Loki and he watched her as she sat down on his bed.

She eased herself back getting comfortable and then slid her dress up her legs. Loki watched as each inch was revealed slowly to his watchful eyes. When she reached just below her thighs she reached under with both hands leaning back and arching her hips and slid off her underwear. She threw them Loki's way deliberately. "Would you be so kind as to hold those on for me." She asked slyly. As Loki caught them he could feel how wet she had made them. He tried to not be a pervert and smell them but it was tempting. He balked the item in his hand and place it at his side. His finger feeling the wetness still.

He licked his lips as she laid back and brought her skirts up higher still. He hadn't expected her to expose herself but she really was determined to win this round. The skirt passed her hips and then settled down. Her legs open for him and his eyes roamed over her exposed sex. She glided her hands over her bunched up skirt and as one settled to lay at her thigh the other slipped down passed the brown curls and right down between her nether lips to sink inside herself.

Loki's cock was already straining in his pants. She pulled her finger out and slipped it back up to slowly, teasingly circling her own clit. She gasped sharply and her eyes closed. After a moment she opened her eyes to look at him over her skirt. "Do you want to know what I'm thinking about...my prince." Her voice was lust filled and Loki wanted so much to join her, to touch her.

"Since you're offering." He said smirking trying to hide his own mounting frustration.

"I'm imagining that you're placing your tongue right here." She placed her finger to the spot she meant, right on her clit. "And that you would tease me like so." She flicked her finger back and forth pulling from herself a cry of pleasure. Loki cursed mentally. This was not what he had expected at all. He had thought she would put her hands under her skirt and seek her end quickly but she had surprised him to such a large degree. She was much stronger and unpredictable then he thought. "Perhaps slide your tongue to my opening and taste what I have to offer." Once again her finger moved to mimic her thoughts.

"And when you dip that finger inside, what do you imagine it is?" Loki couldn't help but play along now. He would not lose.

"It depends my prince." She told him. "I can't remember the size and so imagining your length inside me would be difficult. Perhaps you would remind me so that I could think of that." Loki groaned. Sly, clever woman. If he refused to remove himself from his pants she would know he was losing control and if he did remove himself it would be that much easier for him to lose it. "I would imagine the thought of your cock would be much more pleasing then your fingers." He watched as Zara slipped her finger inside and pump it there a moment before returning to her clit. She moaned again. Loki could see how wet she was from his vantage point not five feet away.

He would not back down from her challenge. He had been wearing only his sleeping pants when she arrived. He quickly untied them and let them fall to his ankles. He stepped out and kicked them aside. He moved to the side a little and stepped forward but no too close. He didn't want to scare her. She watched him and it took her a moment to look down. He watched her take a really good look at his cock as it stood at attention. "Have I made you grow so excited?" She asked coyly.

"Yes." He stated. She licked her lips and Loki watched her as she rolled over. Her cheek lay sideways to still partially view him and her ass in the air. She pulled up her skirt to make sure he had an eye full. Both her hands reached down and as one played her clit she used two of her other fingers to sink into her.

"I can imagine you placing me this way. Gripping my hips and slowly sliding your length inside me." She pumped both fingers and moaned once more. Loki knew his cock had twitched and he saw the smile that spread across her face. "Oh my prince." She moaned deliberately and her fingers sped up. Loki was losing, he was slowly coming to terms with that fact as he was straining to find release. His fingers twitching in his free hand. Her green eyes watching him, her lips parted. "Mmmm. Feels good." She said again licking her lips. "Faster." Loki had even slaked his lust before she had arrived to avoid being so turned on but it would seem Zara was too tempting to resist.

Loki groaned as he moved his hand to his cock and began to stroke himself. Her smile widened and her cheeks grew bright. She was a little too pleased with herself but he couldn't find room to care at this time. He stroked himself hard and fast. He would meet his end but he would make sure it would be with her. He would wait that long. She continued fingering herself and Loki desperately wished he could slip himself inside her heat but knew he could not. Why had he started this game?

He knew why. He hadn't thought she would take it this far. He had wanted to see her wiggle in a chair until she begged for him to let her go. He knew right from the beginning she would not allow him to touch her. He had hoped for it but she had once again proven to him she could play his game just as good as he could. He had met his match.

"Ahhh. I'm going to cum." She said her eyes heavily lidded now and her breathing erratic. Loki's timing was spot on. "LOKI!" She screamed his name as her body jolted alive with her orgasm and Loki spilled his own seed over his hand. She lay there her face against his sheets long enough to catch her breath. When she rolled and sat up Loki looked down at her underwear and grinning he used them to wipe clean his hand and now satisfied cock. She watched and when he passed them to her she took them getting her hand sticky in the process.

"You win this round Zara." He said his voice still husky and spent. "But I will get you back for this one." He warned her. "You may go." He dismissed her and watched her slid from his bed and slowly walk out his door.

(Zara)

Only when she arrived in her room did she break down in fits of hysterical giggles. What the hell had she done? The potion had gotten her so worked up she hadn't cared about doing that. In fact the mere thought only served to turn her on more. Then to see him lose control over her and her alone was priceless and absolutely wonderful. Her ego was soaring and she couldn't find it in herself to feel embarrassed.

She knew even now the potion was still playing with her hormones and that in the morning she would probably feel mortified but right now she basked in the afterglow of the most erotic moment of her life brought on by her own hands. She had touched herself before, she knew how to please herself but that had been the most stimulating thing she had ever experienced.

She looked to the vial and its remaining contents. She could always lie and say she had finished it so she could keep it for another time she might be feeling horny. Somehow she felt like he would know she was lying. Zara pulled off her dress and flopped onto her bed naked. She never slept naked but tonight she would. She curled up, her underwear in her hand and smiled. His and her scent lingering there and slowly lulled her to sleep.

Waking the next day was exactly how she imagined it would be. First she thought it was a dream until she clenched the underwear and realized it was not. She hastily got up and put the underwear down to be washed and made for her bath. She sank deep into the water and shivered. She was slowly thinking of every moment that had happened in his room and with each passing memory she slid lower and lower into the water, her face red with embarrassment. How could she possibly face him again? It was different having him see bits of the rest of her but to lay on his bed with her legs spread wide for him to view was so exposing. Zara never knew she had the nerve to do such a thing. The longer their game persisted the more guts she seemed to find within herself.


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING: this chapter contains a bizarre sexual situation... I don't want to ruin anything but I hope you enjoy.

Doctor Loki love: Zara went much further then even she thought she would go. Loki's problem with Zara is he underestimates now much she'd willing to do to win. Lol. Poor Loki can't get what he wants.

Loki's dreamer: she is such a tease. When I found the beginning of this fic among my old things I just had to finish it and post it.

Crazy Narnia Fangirl: I love seeing new names coming from reviewers! Welcome! I will gladly accept your love for my fic and cherish it as I do everyone who reads my things. I post a chapter everyday so you won't have to wait long for updates :)

I love anime89: will do!

Chapter 8

What was he planning for her now? He had promised he would get back at her and she had to admit she was nervous. She could plead with him that it was the potion that had made her so brazen but she was sure he wouldn't care. How could the most intimate experience of her life, the most fulfilling moment also be the worst? She made a fist and splashed it onto the waters surface only to splash herself in the face.

She quickly finished her bath and got dressed. She made her way to the queen and kings personal chambers. She waited just outside in the sitting room to await Odin as he left for his usual duties and once he was gone she went inside. She helped the queen bathe and dress like any other day.

"You look well rested." She commented.

"I slept very soundly." Zara agreed and smiled.

"Good to hear. It's a beautiful day, I think a walk would be nice." Frigga said looking out the window.

"A fine idea my queen." Zara agreed and followed the queen outside her room where they both stopped. The queen stopped in delightful surprise, where Zara stopped in worried shock. Loki was waiting.

"Mother." He greeted. "I noticed today was one of those days you like to walk in the gardens. May I join you?" He said politely.

"My son, it is a wonderful surprise and I would love to have you join me." Loki offered his arm to his mother and they both walked ahead of Zara. Loki had not even glanced at her but that didn't bring her relief. She followed them throughout the gardens in a very long walk as they chatted about the days passed since they last spent personal time together. Zara was hardly listening. Her mind kept going back to the night before. Her cheeks forever tinged red with the thoughts. She was not looking forward to the next time he got her alone. With the potions game finished what more could be left for him to do to her.

The walk ended as the time for dinner approached. They had all eaten quickly before the walk but that had been hours ago. Zara was hungry. She followed gracefully behind her queen and her son and took her place in her usual spot. As the dining area filled she eagerly waited her food. She also stole looks up at Loki already deciding she would not look like a shy fool if he looked her way. He did not look her way however, and she thought perhaps he was done with her. His game had ended. He won simply by pretending she didn't exist after he had made her do something she never would have dreamt of doing otherwise.

The thought saddened her. She had come to enjoy this game with the prince. It gave her day to day life some excitement in never knowing what he would do next. Once she had come to realize he would not harm her she hadn't minded his attention. She had thought he meant it, wanting to have her fully and it excited her. Perhaps that was part of his game. A way to play with her head. She ate listening to everyone but never joining in today. She was off in her own world. Perhaps the biggest game to all of this to him was seeing how long she would play in these games believing he actually meant to take her to bed in the end.

Zara didn't like this thought but yet it seemed so very Loki. Maybe he began this to test her and then seeing she was up to the challenge he continued it in hopes to leave her a broken, weeping woman begging to be at his side. Zara actually shook her head and dismissed the thought as it turned her stomach to churn.

Zara froze as she felt a ghost of a breath on her ear. She looked up and saw Loki still in his seat talking to Thor. She then felt a light touch down her bare arms and one touch across her breastbone. The touches so light they made her itchy. She scratched and looked at Loki again. Still he didn't show signs of it being him but he was the master of magic, he could do this. She found herself shamefully wishing his touches would have been beneath her skirt and shook the thought from her mind. She excused herself to visit the bathroom.

Once there she looked at her reflection and saw Loki behind her. She whirled but he wasn't there. Again she looked to the mirror but he wasn't there either. It was clear he was pulling some sort of magic trick on her and so she turned on the cold water. She cupped the water in her hand and spread it over her chest and neck to cool off. A cold breath of air made her shiver. "Is this the best you can do?" She challenged out loud.

She could almost hear his chuckle right before she felt something strong and scaly grip her leg. She drew back and pulled her skirt up. One of Loki's snakes were wrapped about her ankle and a second was now somehow under her skirt near her knee. She felt it squeeze almost painfully and pulled her leg to cripple under her. She was now sat on the floor with both snakes disappearing into her skirt and she gasped when they grazed her clothed sex.

Her breath hitched as she realized what he was going to do. Excitement grew inside her unbidden when one slid inside her panties and caressed her clit. She gasped out loud and heard another chuckle right in her ear. She could not see him but felt his breath on her ear still. The motion one snake was making over her clit was driving her crazy. She was dripping already beneath its ministrations when the other joined and rubbed across her opening but never entering. Zara almost wished it would. As she told Loki she had no maiden head to speak of. She had broken it herself years ago to get it over with and to accommodate more then one finger without discomfort.

'Do you want release Zara?' She heard Loki ask. His voice an echo in her ear and in her mind. Zara was not sure how to answer. To cum would mean he would win but what if...

'I want it in me.' She said and she heard the sound of his surprise. She felt the snake push against her opening. It was not a large snake. Two fingers would cover its full girth. When it was inside she felt it maneuver to rub her G-spot and she gasped and moaned leaning back and spreading her legs. Then she thought, what if the snakes were Loki in another form. Technically she was fucking Loki. The thought excited her. One snake rubbing her clit and the other moving within her was almost too much. She nearly came but she held back. All at once the snakes disappeared. The rubbing and the fucking was gone and she lay on the floor bewildered at the sudden emptiness. She was about to get up when she felt Loki's ghostly breath on her inner thigh.

Her legs were still parted wide and she stopped her movements in favour of seeing what he would do. The snake that had disappeared from within her was back and was touching and probing her entrance once more. 'Ask for it.' Loki demanded in her head. Oh gods how she wanted it.

"Please my prince. Make me cum." She said in a whisper in case anyone should pass by outside. The snake entered her once more. She moaned and was surprised to feel a sensation much like a tongue on her person. Her underwear no longer existed and she couldn't really think of when that had happened. The touches were just like his breaths, barely there and ghost like but they were certainly effective. She moaned and sigh as she climbed that mountain toward her release. She met her release soon after and when she did she opened her eyes.

She was standing not lying on the floor. She was looking into the mirror once more and she realized it had all been a vision. All of it had been in her head. Nothing had been real but had felt so real her own juices were soaking her underwear and even seeping down her leg. Loki had made her cum with only a thought. Zara began to laugh. "You win this round." She said once she calmed and she heard his chuckle in her mind.

Zara took a moment to steel her nerves and calm herself. When she was ready she rejoined the meal and Loki looked at her then a wide grin on his face.

(Zara)

So many bad things. Since her last meeting with Loki in the lavatory things had gone down hill. He had once again become cold as Thor's coronation approached. She had not spoken with him since. And then the coronation came and frost giants attacked the palace causing a long stream of events. Thor took Loki, the warriors three and Sif off realm to Jotunhiem even though it was forbidden. Odin was forced to leave and save them from certain death. Upon arrival home Thor was banished. Zara knew nothing of any of this until Odin himself informed the queen.

Zara stuck by the queens side at all times as she took the news hard. She cried and Zara gave her what little comfort she could. But the madness didn't end there. Odin fell into the Odin sleep before his time, before its planning. Zara sat at her queens side as Odin was placed in the bed and loki sat across from them. She listened to them as they talked and she too came to find out about who Loki really was. Loki was a Jotun. He hadn't looked at her and she hadn't spoken. It wasn't her place at a time like this.

And then with Odin in his slumber and Thor banished, the queen saw to it that Loki took the throne. Showing him respect as her son despite his true parentage and Zara saw the hunger in his eyes as he took the staff once held by his father. So many bad choices Loki made during that time. Zara had thought he would be a good ruler but power mixed with jealousy had gotten the better of him. He orchestrated a plan to have the king if the Jotuns enter Asgard in an attempt to kill Odin. The queen and Zara having been unharmed by the assault and then Loki came in pretending to be the hero. What he had wanted to accomplish with that plan was unknown even now.

Thor showed up and all Loki's careful planning was ruined. A fight ensued between the two brothers and Odin woke. Without a word he was gone from his bed and upon his return he came with the grieves news that Loki was dead. It was the second time that week the queen wept over the loss of a son and Zara held her in her embrace while Odin tried to get back in order a kingdom in panic. Rumours spreading like wildfire that he tried his best to put out.

Loki was portrayed through the voice of the king as a boy not ready for the throne and then taken from the world too soon. He justified the things he did in a way so that people would not hate him or scorn him. He wanted his memory left untarnished by his last days and hasty decisions. A celebration was held as was customary to see Loki off to Vahalla with tales of his life past. Many wonderful things being said and he was not there to hear them. Zara committed to memory every good word she heard and every story. She held in her heart her time with him and mentally thanked him again and again for all he had done for her and at night she cried.

She wished somehow she had allowed him to have her so she could have at least once known how it felt. She didn't regret what she did do but she only wished she had given more. Now she would never know him that way and without him she held no nerve to find another. Zara's heart was heavy with sadness and it did not go away.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: as I never planned for this fic to get really serious I'm just summing up some loose ends. This chapter will cover the year Loki was gone before showing up in the avengers. :p I do hope you enjoy.

Loki's dreamer: on yes there is more. Glad you enjoyed the snake. I was afraid it would scare people away.

Doctor Loki love: I thought a different view from the Thor movie would be a nice touch. And yeah things were very sudden. This chapter also moves a little fast.

Crazy Narnia fangirl: I thought the snakes would be very Loki...and risky to write. As for the sadness it's how I pictured the days after Loki's 'death'.

Poodle warriors: so glad I could deliver the sexy for chapter 7, how will be be? Hmmm

April thirteen13: I am not ending it here. :)

Sorceress of the trees: love story...who said this is a love story. :p hehe

Chapter 9

Zara was sitting on the balcony with Queen Frigga. She was watching the clouds as they moved across the open sky. It was a beautiful day as most were in Asgard but Zara could find no joy in it. The loss of Loki weighed heavily on her soul and her heart still. She never realized just how attached she had come to be to him until he had been proclaimed dead and that had been five months ago.

"Zara." The queen said. She had been talking and Zara hadn't realized it.

"My apologizes my queen. My thoughts were elsewhere." She said snapping her attention to the beautiful wife of the All father.

"No need for apologies. Your attentions have been elsewhere ever since..." She hesitated to speak of it.

"The loss weighs heavily with everyone." Zara said.

"Yes it is felt by many but you more so then others. I can't help but wonder why? It had come to my attention long ago that something had begun to develop between you and my son but I never wanted to pry." The queen looked genuinely interested and Zara flushed. "I have heard many rumours about my son were women were concerned but when rumours reached my ears that involved you I found it hard to conceive they might be true, though if I had to choose a woman to court my son I would not have said no to you." Zara looked up her mouth dropping open slightly. As Zara was a servant the queens words were confusing.

"It was not like that my queen." Zara said hastily. It was certainly true her and Loki had shared a strange sexual tension but not once had she come to think he might want her permanently. She had been a pass time for him as he was for her and though he had bargained to be the first to bed her he did not claim his intentions to extend passed that.

"But you did indeed spend quite a bit of time with my son? In his rooms?" Zara nodded.

"May I explain?" Zara said biting her lip. The queen nodded. She didn't look angry. "You remember Rikon?" Frigga nodded a distasteful look on her face. "Well at one of the end of week parties I was returning from a horse back ride. I was alone and he was drunk. He sought me out and attempted to...he tried to force himself on me. Loki came upon us and he stopped Rikon before any damage could be done. He lied to Rikon giving him the impression that I belonged to Loki. Afterward I would visit Loki's room to appear that I did indeed have a sordid relationship with him. Rikon never let up on his intention but despite that I guess somewhere along the way myself and Loki had developed an odd friendship. I miss our time together and I sometimes fear Rikon may once again seek me out with Loki gone." Zara explained wringing her hands together. Rikon had yet to come near her and Zara feared he was waiting for the time she let her guard down.

"I will not allow Rikon to hurt you. Zara I have something I must tell you. Something I should have done years ago. I fear my hesitation on the matter may have ruined any chances you might have sought out regarding my son. I'm afraid that I somehow have denied you happiness." Zara felt confused. The queen did nothing of the sort. To Zara the queen made her life the best it could be.

"I do not understand?" Zara said shaking her head.

"When your father gave you up I had promised him that you would not always have to live a life of servitude. I promised I would raise you to be a fine noble woman schooled in many arts and talents. I had wanted to make sure you had gained all knowledge needed to one day take the title of noblewoman and stake claim to your families quarters here in the palace. When your father passed, when you were only a young girl, we kept all they owned for you." Zara stared in complete and utter shock. "Zara I know it's a lot to think about but I would ask you to take your true place among us. To be a noblewoman and my friend."

"But who will serve you?" Zara said worried and excited at the same time.

"There are other young girls who need a chance to live and grow as you did. I will choose another and perhaps you can show her. Train her." Zara felt a clenching in her chest.

"To be a noblewoman?" She uttered the words unsure if she liked the concept or not.

"I have faith that you know enough now to be independent. You may stay within your rooms you have now until you feel ready to move to your families quarters in the northern end of the palace. There are still servants who once served your family and would still serve under you." Zara was well aware of the many nobles who had large family areas in the palace. It was many homes in one.

"Do I have an option?" Zara asked.

"No. I would rather you embrace this opportunity but if you do not I will still be releasing you of your duties to me." Zara nodded her mind reeling. If only Loki were still alive to have seen this day.

(Zara)

(Six month later, 11 months since Loki's death)

Living life as a noble was different. Adjustment for everyone came slow but it came. Among the servants that worked for her she requested one other to be brought into her household and Frigga saw it done. Miira was at Zara's side at all times as her very own handmaiden and friend.

As drastically as life had changed for her one thing had not and that was her sorrow for the prince long gone. Zara lay in her bed staring off to the side and out the window into the light of the moons. Could Loki see her from where he was? If he could would he even look his eyes toward her? She smiled at the thought. Maybe he would be smiling that devious grin of his that told her he was up to something.

Zara let out a laugh and then her whole body jumped from her comfortable position of lying on the bed. Her room door had flown open and Rikon stood between its doorway. Zara said nothing she was on her feet glaring at him. All servants were asleep and screaming would be swallowed by the thick walls.

"Hello Zara." He said smiling that sickly smile of his.

"How did you get in here?" She growled watching his every movement.

"Miira let me in." He said. "Nice little thing she is. Been speaking to her for some time now, showing her affections she'd never gotten before. Servants are simply little things when you tug at their heart stings. She took me to bed just down the hall and now here I am. My lusts slaked long enough to enjoy a much longer time with my true reason for being here." Rikon didn't wait for her to respond in anyway. He advanced on her immediately after his words and Zara could do nothing but back up.

When he was close she attempted to dart around him but he grabbed her hard and threw her to her stomach. The wind was knocked from her lungs when she struck the foot board of the bed. She coughed and he pushed her harder into it. His hands gripping the bottom of her night shift. Zara was feeling panicked and screamed with nothing else in her mind.

Her legs kicked apart harshly and then he fell on her with a grunt but he hadn't entered her. He rolled off her to the floor. Zara rolled to see Miira standing behind them with a bloody knife and a look of shocked rage on her face. "Liar." She whispered.

"Bitch." Rikon grunted his wound healing slowly. Asgardians were not so easily killed.

"Miira get out of here." Zara said taking the knife from the girl.

"No." She said. Zara ignore her and turned to Rikon who laughed. The knife had gone deep enough to make it hard for him to move but he would be able to move again shortly. Miira grabbed her. "Lets get a guard."

"Why?" Zara demanded. "They'll do nothing to him. Rape is not a criminal offence here. You know that." A fact well known. Odin had never passed a law that rape was illegal. It was too difficult to prove and many would use it to their advantage.

"What are you planning to do?" Zara looked down at the knife and then at Rikon. She remembered her words to him on Loki's name day. He would never stop hurting people. She'd heard stories about other women once she had become a noble. Many feared him and because of it none would make a complaint. Zara frowned. This was not what the queen would want her to do but for everyone else he had hurt or would she would do this. She mused that perhaps she would see Loki once again and the thought made her heart feel free.

She advanced on Rikon who gave her a wide eyed disbelieving look before she slit his throat ending his life and reign of terror.

(Zara)

Zara stood before the court and Odin. Frigga standing to the side looking somber. To kill another Asgardian meant death in return. Miira stood next to Zara. Both still in their sleeping gowns and answers being demanded for the scene the guards found within Zara's home.

"The murder of anyone within Asgard by anyone is a crime punishable by death." Odin reminded them. Neither of them had spoken.

"He was a rapist." Zara said finally. "Not just toward me but others." She looked around to everyone present.

"This is not a crime..."

"Than perhaps it should be! With all our many means how is it that a man forcing himself upon a woman is lawful. What stops them? How many woman should suffer to this fate? Had it been your queen what would you have done? Stood by as he spread her legs wide." Odin's face reddened at Zara's words.

"You will not speak to me in that tone." He growled and stood from his throne. "As punishment for your crimes against Lord Rikon you will see your death at dawn." Odin said.

"She didn't kill him. I did." Miira spoke up and Zara turned to face her. "I found him as he attempted to place himself upon her. I slit his throat and ended his harassment. I can attest to the fact that she was not the only one to be sought after by this man." She said it loudly.

"Even so, it is a crime to..."

"And me." Another woman said. "Forced upon by him. My marriage arrangement ruined as I was forced to give birth to a bastard child." She declared and stepped forward.

"And me." Rang out five more two servant and three nobles. All stepping forward.

"My daughter killed herself after he assaulted her. I pleaded to you about him once and as it wasn't a crime he served no judgement." A man cried from the back. Odin peered around.

"You see. Changes need to be made. How many families should suffer to men like him? It's not just the girls who are ruined by it but their families as well." Zara said. She took hold of Miira's hand squeezing it tightly. "Please, I beg lenience." She didn't want to start a battle between her and Miira by proclaiming her confession to be false. Miira had done what she wanted out of love for her mistress, Zara would not start a confusing war of words.

Odin looked around. "An Asgardian has died for the things he has done and I ask you all is that worth letting this girl live? Should I bend the laws to appease her actions?" Odin waited.

"Perhaps a change is needed." A higher official said. Followed by him was another.

"Perhaps not allowed to kill the person who should force himself upon a woman but at least be heard and that man be trialed for his action." He added.

Odin stroked his beard as nods went through the crowd. "I will think on the matter and until then the girl Miira will be placed in the prisons until a decision is made." Odin finally said.

"She will not face death?" Zara blurted.

"As of right now I will stay my hand on such matters until another decision had been discussed and made final." Zara saw the queen sigh in relief. Zara hugged Miira.

"I will never forget what you have done for me." She said. "I will try and see to it that you are released and you do not die for this."

"Don't fret over me my lady. I would gladly die to have rid the world of him and see you live." Zara felt her face wet with tears as the guards led her away.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I'm a little late posting. I had no internet. All fixed now!

Loki'd dreamer: bye bye Miira. Glad you liked her.

Doctor Loki love: the queen didn't plan for it but she wouldn't have been against the idea. :p she's very attached to Zara.

Crazy Narnia fangirl: will Loki and Zara reconnect in this chap? Are u sure? Hehe. Rikon was a loose end I needed to tie up. Truthfully this fic was meant to be darker when I first began writing it but I changed it completely.

Poodle warriors: I needed to take care of Rikon before this story ended somehow. Thought that would be the best way.

I love anime89: wahoo!

Chapter 10

Loki looked up at the palace before him. How long it seemed it had been since he last laid eyes upon it. How long it had been since he wanted too. He was brought home from Midgard in shackles and muzzled. Entering the palace at night afforded him very little eyes upon him but what did he care about such things.

He was brought into the throne room and Odin was waiting. Thor released Loki's arm and Odin drew near. They were alone save for a few guard, Thor, his mother and female servant behind his mother Loki did not know. "My son." He said in a disappointed tone. "I am both glad that you live and sorrowed by your actions." Odin said to him.

Loki was unable to speak. Odin reached out himself and removed his muzzle. "I am not your son." Loki said defiantly.

"You may feel that way now. May feel betrayed and unloved but I assure you that those things are not so. You are my son now and forever and you are very much still loved. However your actions regarding Midgard have to be accounted for." Odin placed a firm hand on Loki's shoulder. "Until such a time comes that I make a decision you will be sent to the prisons." Loki smirked. The prisons of Asgard were not as bad as one would expect.

Frigga stepped forward and wrapped her arms about Loki's shoulders and hugged him tightly. "You will always be my son." She said. Loki said nothing. He would not admit his missing of her though he did very much. He was marched downstairs a moment later. Once down in front of his glass cell he was stripped of his armour and his clothes down to his trousers and tunic. Odin opened the magical glass and Loki stepped inside once the shackles were removed.

"I will return tomorrow." Thor told Loki. "We have much to discuss." Loki eyed Thor as he left with Odin. The guards stationed outside the main doorway. Loki looked around. He was able to see across to other cells but they were empty. He knew that at night the glass would darken over bringing on privacy for those inside them. He had never been inside one until now. He was very curious at what Odin would do with him.

(Loki)

Thor did come back. He came toting books and mead. He spoke to Loki but Loki didn't respond. When Thor left he was left to his solitude for a few days and finally Frigga came to see him. "My son." She said in her loving gentle tone. Loki looked at her and couldn't stop his eyes from darting to look behind her. The girl who had been present when he arrived was there. "You look for Zara." She said immidiatly noticing his distraction.

"I'm so used to seeing her at your side I find it odd this is the second time she is not." He said to her. The queen seemed happy to speak about this.

"She is no longer a servant Loki. Being my handmaiden was a temporary position for her until the day came she was ready to take over her parents position." Frigga told him. "I had not informed her until earlier the year. She's been living as a noble woman for the past seven months." Loki felt his mouth opened slightly in surprise.

"Well then good for her." He finally said. "And how are you?" He asked his mother changing the subject.

"I have been well. I have arranged for you to have company down here." Loki scowled.

"I do not need company." He said to her.

"Trust me Loki, you will be happy to have this company." She assured him almost cryptically. Loki didn't complain about it again. He hated repeating himself. The queen stayed for an hour and then she was gone.

(Zara)

Zara shielded her eyes from the bright sun. She was absorbing what the queen had just told her about Loki. Zara had heard of his return but not the circumstances. She had been elated to find out he lived and now she felt confused and sad once more. "Will he ever be released?" She asked the queen.

"Perhaps. The people were not told of his doings before his fall from the Byfrost and very little people know of his ones against Midgard. It is hard to tell what my husband will do. She paused and looked to Zara with pleading eyes. "I know Loki has done terrible things but you were once his friend. I would like to ask you to look passed his misdeeds. To send word to him. To give him the sense that he has not been abandoned by everyone. He feels betrayed by myself and Odin and now Thor. I think he needs at least one person in his life he can count on." Frigga pleaded with Zara.

"Let me think over what it is I'd like to say to him." Zara said. She was still having trouble believing Loki actually committed the crimes he was charged for but she couldn't judge. She murdered a man as well. It wasn't a question of if she would send word it was more so that what to say.

"Thank you." The queen left Zara to her thoughts. By the end of the day Zara sought Frigga out in her chambers.

"Frigga." Zara said knocking on the door. Frigga opened it and smiled.

"You need not knock Zara." She said smiling kindly.

"I have made a decision on what we spoke of earlier today. I am not family and cannot visit him in his cell but perhaps you can bring him this." Zara passed over the box. The queen accepted it with a smile.

"I am sure he will be most grateful for it." Frigga said. Zara smiled and bid Frigga goodnight.

(Loki)

Loki watched the guard bring in his company. The girl was put into a cell across from him. When the guard left the girl turned and Loki knew her instantly. "Miira?" He said surprised.

"Hello Prince Loki." She said smiling.

"Now now, what have you done to find yourself in such a position?" He asked.

"I killed a man for trying to force himself on my mistress." She said but she didn't look sad to be in prison for it. Loki was surprised she was alive at all.

"Really? I wouldn't have taken you for a murderer." He said to her.

"Sometimes people need to do things to make a change. Right now Odin is making a change. He is making it illegal to lay hands on someone who is an unwilling participant. My mistress stood up to Odin and his unfair laws. Because of her I will not see death."

"You must be so proud of your mistress." Loki said sitting down.

"Lady Zara has been the best mistress I have ever had." Loki snapped his head back Miira's way.

"Zara is this mistress you speak of." She nodded. "And the man?"

"Rikon." Loki felt angry. The man had made his move after all. He then felt relief that he was dead. Just as well as Loki would have done so himself once he found his own freedom.

"You said he tried, he did not succeed?" Loki asked her.

"He did not." Loki felt relieved.

"And you killed him." Loki said and saw her shake her head no as she responded yes. Loki looked toward the guards who were no doubt listening.

"Us women do what has to be done to protect ourselves. I am proud to be here to have saved Lady Zara." She said and Loki knew she did not mean the kind of saving the guard would think. Zara killed Rikon. Loki wished he could speak with her. Was this why his mother had sent Miira down there with him? So he could hear about Zara. "She mourned you." Miira said breaking him from his thoughts. "I am sure up until the day she found out you lived she mourned you." Loki smiled at that. He had thought of his devious little Zara when he was gone and their unfinished game.

Footsteps told Loki he had a visitor. His mother entered smiling and carrying a gift of sorts. She smiled and nodded to Miira. "You are to be released in three days time." Frigga said to her. "Zara is excited to have back." Frigga said and then turned to Loki. "I cannot stay long but I had to bring you this. Zara is not allowed down in the prisons but she asked me to deliver it to you." The queen passed through the magical glass the small box wrapped with a green ribbon. Loki accepted it.

"Thank her for me." Loki said.

"I will." She nodded toward Loki. "I will return later." She said took her leave. Once his mother was gone he sat down with the box and untied the ribbon. He removed the lid carefully unsure what to expect from his unpredictable play mate. Inside on top of everything was a letter. Loki read it first.

'Loki,

I am not sure if you will be up to playing games once you return to your old life once more but do not think I have forgotten who was last in the lead...and the terms of agreement we made. I plan to gain back that lead. Enclosed is a little something to keep you company in your time of solitude.'

She had not signed it but he recognized her writing. Loki put the letter aside curious to see what she had sent. He picked up the paper and unfolded it to find a pair of underwear. The same pair she had been wearing the night she had put on such a beautiful show on his own bed. Cleaned since that time of course but also recently worn. He couldn't help but grin. If her plan was to tease him she was already doing a very good job. Loki looked back into the box and beneath her underwear was a small vial, one he knew right away.

He pulled out the potion he had given her that had her in such a sexual frenzy. There was very little left and she had a note wrapped around it.

'Loki,

Just one drop a night in each area indicated on the enclosed diagram, I expect a very detailed report of your findings once we are able to convene face to face.'

Loki laughed. Devious woman. He remembered now why he enjoyed playing with her so much. Clever little tease. "She told me all about it after." Miira said. "Took he a while before she would divulge your little game but she finally told me." Loki smirked. He had forgotten she was there.

"Yes. And currently I am in the lead." He told her looking toward her.

"She told me about your agreement as well." Miira was smiling. "Good luck." She said and sat down. Loki smirked and looked back at the vial in his hand. Zara really expected him to use it. Loki licked his lips. Who was he now to deny the wants of a noblewoman. Loki fingered the vial looking at the small amount of liquid left. She must have had quite a fun time with it since he'd been gone.

"I assume she still hold the prize I seek." He asked Miira suddenly remember he had been gone for a year.

"She does." Miira confirmed.

"Wonderful." Loki always enjoyed the idea of having a woman no one else had touched. Zara was one of these woman but she had posed to him to not be an easy conquest, something he was delighted with. He would have been disappointed to find out he had lost such a golden opportunity. She was a noble now. He could have her as much as he liked once he was out. The thought stirred an excitement in him more then her gift had. Although the underwear was a pretty alluring gift.

Loki placed the potion on his side table and sat up on his bed. He place her underwear next to his pillow smiling. How long would it be before he got to see Zara. Currently she was the only thing he had to look forward too once he was a free man.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I will not be going through a Loki punishment so time will be skipped once again.

Two more chapters after today! New story to come afterward. Not sure of name or summary but I will have one by tomorrow. :p. For those of you who know her and have asked about her it does have Cephera in it. More news too come tomorrow.

Loki's dreamer: haha. Early post today just because I'm headed out on the road and won't have Internet again. Zara brings a sense of fun to Loki's life. She defiantly hasn't lost her touch.

Crazy Narnia fangirl: haha sexual tension makes everyone crazy and I love every minute of it. (*evil laughter*)

Akers writer of the night: no Loki still hold his lead but that will be determined if he can hold onto it once he sees her again. :p

Poodle warriors: yes Loki will most certainly have something to occupy his mind...and body if things go his way.

Doctor Loki love: that's a fabulous idea but I won't be inserting a new chapter. But damn I wish I had known sooner. I'm on vacation with BF's parents and can't spend that much time writing. :( hope you had a good day today!

I love anime89: I never knew writing Zara would be this fun!

Chapter 11

Eight months had passed and Zara had sent Loki a few notes. Mostly to encourage him to do as she bid and use the potion as he had once made her do so. Just little teases. She even reminded him of her display in his room when she had placed it on her womanhood. She had been perhaps a little too detailed in its writing as she had almost been dripping when she finished. Miira had long ago been released back into her service and life was happy.

"My husband has decided that in loo of no one knowing of Loki's past misdeeds that his imprisonment will end by the end of the year and he will be allowed to regain his spot in Asgard." This didn't surprise Zara. Loki may have done bad things but in the long run they were only humans and even Odin didn't see that as a big enough offence to torture or keep him under lock and key forever. Zara was more then excited by the news.

"I'm glad." Zara told Frigga. The queen had become a great friend and Zara enjoyed her time with her very much.

"You will spend time with him once he is free?" Frigga inquired curiously. Zara smiled.

"I will. I've missed his company." Zara admitted. Though Frigga was not privy to hers and Loki's sexual games together she knew of and was happy for their friendship. She even encouraged Zara to seek out Loki as a marriage prospect. When the queen had said it to Zara she had almost fallen into the bushes they had been walking by. Marriage to Loki? She just couldn't picture it.

"He will need some distraction. It will take time for him to trust his family. Take time to adjust to how everything and everyone has changed. Him especially." The queen continued with their current chat. Zara nodded.

"Understandable." Zara agreed. The queen reached over and squeezed Zara's hand.

(Four months later, one year after Loki's imprisonment.)

(Zara)

Zara was alone today enjoying the soft breeze. She was close to one of the many streams that ran over the west castle gardens. Loki had been released two days ago. As much as she wanted to go tease him a little she would give him time to adjust and set his affairs in order. Perhaps find a woman to slake his lusts with. She was sure he had much pent up frustration after her gift and letters. She smirked at the thought. To think how she had once acted around him before all of their gaming. It was hard to think all of this to be real.

Her hair ruffled lightly and she was startled by a very familiar voice. "Zara, Zara, Zara." He repeated her name clicking his tongue at her. She turned as calmly as she could. Keeping herself poised. She hadn't laid eyes on him since his return and wasn't sure what to expect.

"Prince Loki." She said inclining her head respectfully. No longer did she need to bow fully to him. Seeing him almost made her breath hitched. His hair touching his shoulders now and he looked...wild.

"Nobility suits you Zara." He said to her stepping closer.

"It's been different." She said looking up. The suns above made her squint and he was nothing more then a large shadow now. She brought her hand up to shield her eyes.

"Thank you for the delightful gifts you sent me. It kept me very busy in my confinement." He told her.

"I'm glad. You have results for me." He stepped around her so when she turned she could actually see him without the suns hinderance.

"I have very little results I'm afraid. As most spots were enticing I had no one to help me, no winds to test my skin against. The lips were the most sensitive. I decided to leave the one last area for when we should meet again Zara. You remember your last spot don't you?" She grinned. Of course she did.

"I do." She told him.

"I thought I would give you the same opportunity." He said.

"So I will watch but cannot touch?" She asked making sure.

"Oh if you want to touch I won't stop you. Woman have a much better hold over their urges." He said and gave her devilish grin.

"My quarters are closer if you'd rather." She told him and was surprised to see him walk back toward the palace wall. They were on a inclined area that was slightly hidden from view. He stopped when his back was pressed to the wall.

"What's wrong with here?" He asked her and Zara realized that this was his curve ball. In the open where they could be seen. She looked around to check for people. "What's wrong Zara? Afraid? It's here or nothing." He told her.

"I'm not backing down if that's what you think." She said stepping into the shade with him. He smiled and untied his pants letting them fall.

"Would you like to do the honours?" He asked her offering over the vial.

"No. You can." She said and watched him apply the potion. She knew from first hand experience that it wouldn't take long to effect him. She stood there her eyes locked on his and not on his cock. She waited until she saw the heated flush in his own face. She hasn't expected her first face to face with him since his return to be jumping right back into their game. She was glad as it made a good ice breaker and also made it feel as though nothing had changed.

"Ahhh." He sighed and smiled. "The heat feels nice." He told her.

"And the tingle?" He nodded. "What about the breeze?" She asked him.

"I cannot feel the breeze from here." He said and was visibly startled when she stepped closer and fell to her knees. She heard his gasp. She wanted to prove to him she still held her edge. She puckered her lips together and blew a breath of air along his shaft. He gasped.

"That feels very nice." He told her biting his lower lip as she did it again.

"Forgive me my asking my prince but have you not slaked your lust with another since your release?" She looked up at him as sweetly as she could.

"I was hoping to keep my lead here today and find a most suitable offering." He told her. Of course he meant her. The fact he still wanted her in such a way was riveting.

"A shame you won't be holding onto that lead Loki." She said his name in a sultry low voice and quickly placed her tongue to his manhood. His instant reaction of groaning while clenching his hands into fists gave her courage. Zara licked him all the way up his shaft and slyly looked up at him from her current position. He was looking down at her a very pleasing look on his face. She had never done this and was following just her basic instinct and her own ingenuity to try new things.

She took him into her mouth taking note of his size and couldn't help but wonder how it would feel thrust between her legs. The erotic thought mixed with the heightened sense of risk of getting caught made her grow wet. She took his length all the way she could and then slide back up and down. His consistent moans told her he didn't not like what she was doing. She removed him using her hand to pleasure him while she titled her head back to fully look up.

"And how does that feel?" She said to him blinking a deliberately slow steady blink.

"Very sensual. Every small nerve is screaming for more." He told her his hand settling into her hair which she had chosen to wear down today. She didn't tease him she simply took him into her mouth again. He growled and moaned pushing her along using her hair. She took his tugging and pulling as she enjoyed his cock between her lips as she suckled his head when she could and then tasting him whole once more. "Ahh. Keep that up and this will end shortly my dear." He said to her grunting and thrusting his hips to keep himself within her warm mouth.

She smiled against his cock and moved faster her hand mimicking her head movements. His sounds were invigorating and giving her a lot of confidence. She had tasted his seed once before but only a small sample. She was eager to taste more. Her new vigorous moves made him groan in satisfaction. He no longer guided her head by her hair but simply kept his fingers wrapped in her brown tresses.

"Zara." He groaned as he released, his body tensing a moment as his hot seed spilled onto her tongue. She swallowed and easily licked him again. He twitched and sighed each time her tongue played along his cock. Finally she released him. Loki slid down the wall a little bringing him down closer to her level. Zara leaned in her palms flat to the building much like he had done to her after their very first conversation. She had to still lean up to speak to his ear but she managed.

"I am so wet right now Loki." She told him. "And know that later I will touch myself and think of you." She pushed off the wall and began to walk away. "I win this round." She said and walked off.

When Zara got to her quarters she was smiling like a maniac. Oh god how she wanted him. So much more then she had before he had fallen from the bridge. She had so many nights dreaming of him with her. Touching her. Inside her. She wanted this to be over. But she wanted it on her own terms. She now held her lead and therefore the ball was in his court to gain his lead back but she wouldn't give him time for that. Tonight she was pulling her last trick on the prince, something he would never see coming.

Zara flopped down on her bed and slid her skirt up her legs. She slipped her hand between her legs and into her underwear to feel her slick womanhood. She smiled to herself envisioning Loki and his sweet tongue teasing her clit, making her moan and sigh. Zara didn't play long however. She decided she would not feel release until later.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: A note at the end of this chapter for my new fic for anyone that is interested.

WARNING: strong sexual content contained within.

One more chapter to go...

Midnight awaken on you: so was he shocked? :p lol nice to see you back!

Loki's dreamer: Loki Is happy to have something to keep his mind off his more recent past.

Doctor Loki love: I actually had all 13 chapters written before I began posting...because I'm crazy. There is four already written to my next fic and 6 written to the one after that...I am busy addicted Bee. And yes Zara was always this person she had just never had a chance to show it. Everyone has different circumstances to their lives and Zara got off easier then others. I am so happy over how you express you missing Cephera. You have not been the only one. :p

Akera writer of the night: wahoo!

Crazy Narnia fangirl: Zara and Loki are very dirty...lol. That's the kind of fic I wanted this time around just some sexual deviance.

I love anime89: ohh you can wait for the ending of this and my new fic? Tee hee.

Chapter 12

(Loki)

Loki couldn't find it within himself to feel disappointed at his loss to Zara. She didn't disappointed him with her never ending need to step up to his challenges. He thought for sure a public show would deter her but of course he had been wrong. When she had pinned him to the wall to whisper those teasing words into his ear he had wanted to grab her, throw her to the ground and have his way with her. But of course he hadn't. He wouldn't have her that way.

So much had happened while he was gone, to him and to her. She was his escape from thinking about his failures. She drew his mind off his past and back to what he still desired from her. Never had a servant brought out such a desire in him until her. And now she was no longer a servant. Burying his cock inside her now no longer broke any of his usual rules.

Loki grinned as he began to think of how to pay her back after today's entertainment. A knock on his room door, one he knew all to well, made him excited and curious.

When Loki opened his bedchamber doors Zara was standing there with two cups of wine. "A peace offering." She said offering him a cup. "We call our battle to a close and call it even?" She said tilting her head in a sweet manner.

Loki gestured for her to enter his room and she did. Once inside he took the offered cup. He had no doubt she had something planned. Peace offering or not she was defiantly up to something. "Considering the amount of time I have put into our games a simple glass of wine will not do for a peace offering. That and I will not relinquish our former arrangement." He told her and watched her drink from her glass. Once she did he drank from his own.

"Then let us drink and negotiate." She said and sat directly on his bed. Loki couldn't help but think about the time she had lain with her legs spread wide as she touched herself to win one of these games.

"Oh Zara," he said her name in a sigh. "you know what it is I want from you." She smiled as he drank down the rest of the glass. He was in no mood to have his hands occupied with such things. The smile that crossed her face when he did so told him she was defiantly up to something. However, she finished her own glass and set it down as well. She moved back on the bed further and Loki strolled forward. He was excited and weary at the same time. There was a catch, with her there was always something.

She allowed Loki to come right to her and he bent to kneel on the bed his knees spread beside her closed legs. His hands laying flat to the blankets beside her waist as she half bent back. Loki brought his face ever so close to hers but didn't touch her in anyway. It was then he began to feel it. A warmth spreading throughout his entire being and down to his loins. Loki smirked. "You wicked woman." He said to her. "You laced my drink with that damn potion." Loki thought there had been a little to much gone when he was sent the bottle, she had kept some.

Loki felt her hand suddenly on the back of his neck. Her fingers caressing his skin and the sensation felt wonderful. "No Loki, I laced both the drinks with your damn potion." She smiled and leaned up. Loki knew it was coming and he welcomed her lips soft and exciting on his own. His mouth felt like it was made of thousands of over sensitive feelings as the kiss was nothing like he had ever experienced before. He felt he could devour her as the pleasure sunk deep into his brain. He pressed his lips to her hard and then soft. Testing the difference in feeling. She sighed beneath his different advances and her hand continued to caress his neck.

Loki used only one hand to hold himself up as his other came up and gripped her breast through the fabric of her dress. She gasped and he could feel her nipples already hard and on fire like the rest of her. He teased what he could. Her hand left his neck and moved behind her back to unlace her dress. It came loose and Loki pulled it down passed her breasts never breaking his attack on her lips.

His hand grabbed and played with her more then ample breasts. Pulling at her nipples making her break the kiss as she cried out in absolute pleasure. She pulled her own arms from the confines of her sleeves and spread one hand over his bare chest. Her nails scrapping along him and he groaned closing his eyes. She sat up a little more and dragged her lips along just below his ear and over his neck. Kissing and using her teeth to nip at him causing the potions effects to tickle his nerves and send thrills throughout different parts of his body.

These were the touches he was missing when he tried the potion in his cell. He moaned tilting his head away giving her more flesh to taste. She did so while he continued to play with her breasts. Her little gasps stopping her from time to time but she managed to continue. "I'm leaving marks on you." She told him with a grin and playful sound to her lust filled voice.

"Leave what you like Zara." He said in return. She laughed and bit his shoulder a little which made him sigh. Loki had enough and pushed her to lie back. She did so watching him with amusement and excitement etched across her features. Loki began directly where he wanted to place his lips and that was around her nipple. She cried out in pleasure scratching his shoulders which only made him suck harder, nipping even. Her nipples were very pert and beautifully flushed by both the potions and his sucking. He played with one before moving to the other barely able to maintain his excitement to finally getting what he dearly craved. One hand slipping under her to press into her lower back making her give a glorious yell. He smiled against her skin and dug into her back all the more. He was not ready to allow her the satisfaction of an orgasm and so removed his hand from under her.

He slid that same hand down her dress and pulled up her skirt. He quickly slipped his hand between her legs and he smiled with his lips pressed to her breast. "You really are quite a devious little thing Zara." He said as she wore no underwear beneath the dress. She was bare to his exploring fingers and she had spread her legs as much as his own legs would let her. Finally Loki shifted so that both his legs were to one side of her and she moved her leg aside to allow his hand more room.

"There have been many nights I have fallen asleep after pleasuring myself while having pictured your tongue on my person." She told him her voice husky and alight with passion. She was panting as he fingered her clit in a circle.

"Is that what you want Zara? My tongue licking your most sensitive areas?"

"I've heard rumours and I am very interested in discovering their truths." She admitted using her hands to pull her skirts up further. He stopped her.

"Not yet darling. I want no clothes in my way as I look up at your face while I tongue fuck you and you cum for me." Loki stood and pulled her to her feet. He made quick work of her dress and was satisfied when she was completely bare to him. He had seen her body in bits and pieces which had been much more teasing then one would have thought. Looking at her now in her natural glory made him smile. She had been untying his pants almost as frantically. Both now naked he stood there admiring the prize he hadn't won but was being given any way.

He traced the curved of her body with his hands before giving her a push to sit down. She did so with a bounce and a small laugh. When he knelt to the floor he smiled as he settled his face between her parted thighs. He wasn't sure if it was the potion that parted her legs for him or her own need but he did enjoy her eagerness either way. Her green eyes watching his every move. His hands creeping up her hips to slid across her back. She arched and moaned and then screamed as he dug his fingers into her lower back again to tease her a little more.

He had known everyone had certain spots that excited them but the lower back was never one he had personally come across until now. He enjoyed her scream and wanted to hear it when he buried himself inside her womanhood but for now he was working up to that. He released her back leaving her trying to catch her breath but he didn't give her time for such things. He dove his tongue against her clit and she cried out. "Nah! Loki!" She said and came. The first of many he planned to deliver to her this night. Loki wasn't finished and knew she would not be either.

He continued attacking her pleasure button, flicking and lapping at it until she was unable to sit up any longer she flopped back onto the sheets her hands digging into her own hair and her feet propping up flat to the bed. She moaned and sighed with cries of pleasure and his name on her lips over and over until she came again. He watched her face and enjoyed every expression she made.

She was plenty wet even before he had placed his tongue on her and now she was dripping. Her thighs wet, her delicate brown curls damp and her entrance begging for him. Loki stood and forced her back further across the bed so he could lay with her completely.

Her legs cradling his hips between them as he made for his goal. His cock straining and as he rubbed it across her the prickly sensation of the potion heightening his pleasure made him groan. Loki's eyes locked on hers, green onto green and then he thrust forward entering her. She arched her head back and her mouth fell open as another loud moan escaped her lips.

"So much better then my fingers." She said after a second. Loki chuckled and pulled back out completely before burying himself back in. Her walls squeezing him in their wonderful heated bliss. It had been quite a long time since there morning encounter and so this time wouldn't last long. But with the potion in his system he would take advantage and have her again and again until he had no more to give.

He began a steady rhythm into her groaning as the extra pleasure rode his cock eliciting pleasure he'd never felt before. He was very happy for this potions creation and for the beautiful, withering creature below him for allowing him to use her as his test subject. He thrust into welcoming heat fast until he spilled his seed for the first time glad to be the first and soon to be the second.

He stilled a moment to catch his breath and Zara did the same her face flushed and a smile on her lips. After only a moment Zara pushed Loki from her and sat up to roll and pin him below her. She attacked his neck and shoulder with her teeth and lips. He groaned and grinned grabbing a handful of her brown hair and pulling her face up to him. He kissed her in a fevered passion, his tongue dancing with hers. The forcefulness she used to push him to lay flat to the bed once more excited him greatly. Her small hands pressing down onto his chest while her lips skimmed his currently sensitively enchanted skin. She was making her way down his body toward his semi erect member and he looked forward to what she would do there. Like himself she was still hungry for more. This was turning out to be one hell of a long, satisfying night.

A/N: my next fic I'm doing something different. I am not just exploring Loki's relationship but other characters as well. I am hoping to make it a longer fic and I do hope everyone enjoys.

I have a REQUEST! I am looking for ideas on how Tony could propose to Pepper in a very Tony like manner to add to my next fic at some point in time. PM me if you have an idea I could use. :p

Making a Difference

Loki/OC, Bruce Banner/OC, Steve Rogers/Maria Hill, Natasha Romanov/Clint Barton, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Thor/Jane and possibly more.

Fury is trying to do good through SHIELD. More and more people with special powers have been showing up around the globe and he is trying to assemble them for the purpose of understanding them and to avoid chaos if they should be left to their own devices. Everyone has a part to play.

(Inspired by the new tv show 'Agents of SHIELD' due to come out this fall) this Is my own little take on the inside workings of shield and all our favourite heroes.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: saying goodbye is hard but this is the last and final chapter to GSM. I cannot express to you all how much all your reader mean to me. The follows on this story hit the roof earlier on, more so then any other fic I've written. So thank you to everyone!

Loki's dreamer: technically Zara gave up so Loki won but he didn't really win cause he hadn't earned it. Lol so it's more like a tie. Thanks for the tony suggestion.

Doctor Loki love: glad I managed to sum up their little battle for you. I don't think the next chapter is going to have all the things you think it will but some of them. :)

Crazy Narnia Fangril: yes I agree. Finally. After 12 chapters they finally had sex. Lol

Midnight awaken on you: haha. So happy you think so!

Rena rocks: I'm glad that my playful sexual tension throughout the story didn't kill it for you. :). This was always meant to just be a playful fic with not much seriousness. I am really happy you enjoyed. :D

I love anime89: :)

Poodle warriors: happy you've caught up. :) enjoy the finally chapter.

Sorceress of the trees: I get what you're trying to say and don't worry about coming off wrong. I'm hard to offend. I understand the not all the stuff I write will sit coherently with everyone. You might feel the detachment because chapters 1-8 was written a while before I got to 9 and so the style might have shifted a little. The story does move a little faster at the end time wise which can give the sense of undeveloped. This is the last chapter perhaps since 9 it has changed to make it feel better. :)

Chapter 13

Zara lay on the floor rug panting for air on her back looking up at the ceiling. Loki beside her doing the same. Neither of them were sure how long they had been wrapped in a passionate hold but both had nothing left to give. Zara already had bruises forming along her legs and arms from Loki's sometimes rough treatment. Her inner thighs ached and burned from the friction of his hips between them. Her backside red and sore from the smacks he'd placed there. But Loki had not gone without his own battle marks. Her teeth and nail marks were littered across his flesh. Some reddened quiet a bit from their soreness and others already vanishing. His thighs sore from the many times he drove into her hard smacking against her skin. His hips rubbed raw from her thighs gripping him tight.

They had been laying there for at least ten minutes before she finally spoke. "Happy now? You were my first." She teased still catching her breathing and licking her dried out lips. "And the second..." She added.

"And the third." He chuckled and paused. "I lost count after that." He mused attempting to roll to face her but it would seem he was just as worn out as she was.

"Probably for the best before we start a game over who gave who the most orgasms." Zara pointed out laughing and then coughing. She really needed a drink.

"Marry me Zara." He said sounding half serious.

"No way." She said back amused by his sudden interest in such a thing.

"Why not?" He asked and he was indeed confused. "You are able. You are no longer a servant."

"We would have each other drove mad Loki." She said to him. "We'd forever be trying to best each other in everything we do together. I can only imagine how our first argument would go with both of us fighting for the last word." Zara couldn't fathom being married to him. It wasn't that the idea wasn't tempting but they were too much alike in attitude.

"Ah yes but think of the fun we could have if we worked together." He finally managed to roll to face her. "I am serious. No other woman has managed to keep my attention for so long and I can only imagine that each day that passes married to you would be just as enticing as the first. I never know what you're going to do next or what will come out of your mouth." He grinned.

"I know what goes in it." She smirked.

"An act I would not like to see another enjoy from you. I have been your first everything Zara. Perhaps I should word this differently. I have worked a long time to get you here in my bed..."

"Or your desk...the table...the rug..." She teased remembering the many places he'd fucked her last night and morning.

"I am not a sharing man Zara and you can either agree to marry me or I'll just make you." Zara looked to him and finally pulled herself to sit up.

"Is that a challenge?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do not start me woman. I'm being serious." She couldn't help but smile.

"Fine, but be it on your head if one day I attempt to murder you." She said to him.

"I'd like to see you try." Loki said resting his head on his outstretched arm. "I would love to find comfort in my bed but I seem to be unable to move." Loki told her looking exhausted. "Is there any potion left?"

"Nope. I put the last in those cups."

"Pity. I'll have to make more. Would make for a very wonderful honeymoon." Zara laughed.

"You really are seriously going to marry me aren't you." She said the reality really settling in on her.

"I have not met any other more suited for the role." He managed to join her sitting up. A pounding on the door made her jump a little.

"Brother are you ill? You have not come out of your room all day and mother worries for you." Thor yelled through the thick wooden door.

"He's not ill, just occupied." Zara yelled back boldly. There was a pause.

"Forgive me. I will you leave you be." Thor replied after a moment.

"Be thankful he did not come in. Once upon a time knocking was something Thor didn't do before entering my room. But since the incident on Midgard he is more cautious with me." Loki explained but he didn't lose his smile.

"Can we get a bath?" She asked looking herself over. "I'm sticky...everywhere." Loki chuckled and drew up to his feet as she did as well. She followed him to his bathroom and together they enjoy a long hot bath.

(Loki)

His announcement for his interest in wanting to wed Zara came as a surprise to both Odin and Thor but too Loki's amusement not his mother. Zara had told him of what she had said to her and so he knew getting Odin to agree would be much easier. As for his reasons for wanting to marry her they were as he told her.

Love was overrated. He was sure he would come to love her over time but he knew very little about her outside their games. Even Zara herself seemed to think the idea of marrying him was madness but still she had agreed. Loki suspected that she still might think he's playing around. They had a connection that neither of them could deny and really marriages had been built on less. He would not have her with another else. He held a kind of jealously Zara seemed to not share in.

Oddly it was a week before Loki mentioned the marriage to his parents and within that week Zara had proven to still be a playful, coy, sly deviant woman. Just that very morning Loki woke to not Zara touching his most private area but Miira. Zara laughing when Loki woke with his eyes snapping wide. Zara had climbed over him, kissed him and asked him if he liked it.

He had been unsure how to answer. Of course he did but he felt he was being spun into a trap. But it hadn't been a trap. Zara and Miira had a mutual side interest going on that extended from her first tempting experience on Loki's name day. "You can touch her...but you can't fuck her." Zara told him and needless to say Loki had a very good morning. It was those kinds of surprises that he didn't expect from Zara that made him want to marry her. She seemed to revel in moments where she had been in charge of what happened and Loki could understand that there would be times they would drive each other crazy but he also felt those moments wouldn't last long.

Zara was not the woman he expected her to be. It would be interesting to see what she would be like once she bore him children. A topic he had not brought up as it was too early for such things and she was being the good girl she should be and preventing it. He wanted to flesh out their relationship some more.

As he predicted Odin caved on letting him marry her under Frigga's influence and Loki could at least enjoy that part of his life. Zara was his and his alone. She held no ties to Thor. She was not with Loki simply because she had to be. She enjoyed being with him. He gave her a challenge and that was something she was too used to now to let go of.

"It's been decided. A official announcement will be made this afternoon." Loki told her entering her families quarters.

"Are you happy with your choice?" She asked looking up from her own book.

"Why would I not be?" He sat on the arm of her chair to look down at what she was looking at. Amusingly she was reading an alchemy book. "And what is this about?"

"I would like to learn." She said to him.

"To what purpose?" He raised an eyebrow.

"So that we may have something else in common, because I enjoyed your potion and I would love to invent something that you, as my husband, would be obligated to try." She smirked.

"I am not so easily controlled into being a test subject." He told her. He fisted a hand into her hair and pulled her head back to look up at him. She was smirking. "What is floating around in that head of yours darling?" He said to her scrutinizing her face to try and read her. He found her just as unreadable as always. It was something he was determined to figure out about her.

Zara shifted to turn more toward him. She put the book aside and knelt up on the cushion bringing herself level with him. Her hands came up to caress his neck and back, slipping her fingers in his hair. "I was wondering, seeing as you can shapeshift but I cannot, if I would create a potion to transform myself into a male. Dear Loki, would you allow me to take control over you as the man and you as the woman?" She asked.

Loki laughed. "And this is why I wish to have you at my side. What other amusing things will you come up with!" He drew her body as close as he could to himself. "My dear Zara, I am not opposed to the idea but all you need do is ask for me to create such things." He looked at her face and she frowned slightly. "But if you really wish to learn how to create them yourself I could be persuaded to show you how." He leaned in and nibbled along her ear.

"Loki." Her voice was suddenly serious. He rarely heard her so serious. This was the Zara he knew very little about. "One day you may come to regret marrying me. You may see another woman you will fall in love with and not just desire because she has the wit and guts to challenge you. You may wish you had left your options open for the right girl." She said her words with her arms wrapped about his neck and her face on his shoulder. She seemed unable to look at him.

Loki cupped her face forcing her to look at him. Her face a mixture of worry, sadness, desperation and something he couldn't put his finger on. "I found the 'right girl' when I finally noticed you." He told her. "Did you not miss me when you thought me dead?" He asked her. This was something they hadn't talked about. Miira had shared with Loki a vague picture of a Zara who wept for him. Loki had seen her cry only once but he couldn't picture her crying for him.

It took her a moment to speak. She seemed to be contemplating detaching herself from the serious feelings and going back to the playful Zara. He was glad she stayed serious. He wanted her absolute honesty on this subject. "I did. I had a hard time with grasping the fact you were gone even months after its happening. Even your mother noticed. And then Rikon happened." This was also a topic neither of them had spoken of but both knew the other knew the truth. "When I consciously decided to kill him I did so feeling I was ready to let go of life. I didn't see a future for myself...without you." She said. "I still feared death though and when Miira stepped up to save me I found myself conflicted with my decision. I felt lost without my days with you and I still believed you would never return and then I moved on passed the thought of death. Now I fear other things." Loki hadn't expected her to say such things. To admit she would rather have been dead then to live without him was shocking to hear.

"What do you fear now?" He asked her.

"I fear another woman taking you from me. I fear when you get to know me I will not be who you thought and that you will no longer desire me. That my novelty will wear off. We have not known each other long enough to claim love but I let myself dream of it while you were gone. And now I'm afraid to open up to it." Loki felt her body shaking in her nervousness. Her honesty was effecting her emotions but she was not crying.

"Zara. I can honestly say that I have spent just under 1000 years keeping my eyes open for a woman to catch my eye beyond just the bedroom. You not only caught my attention for the bedroom when I had rules against bedding a woman of your station, at the time, but you also caught my attention intellectually and verbally. If another woman should come along holding the qualities you do I just might have to admit miracles exists but really what are the chances? I mean it when I say I want to marry you. I am just as serious now as I was then. I do not care if you claim to love me or not. I want you and I am positive that will not change." Loki tried his best to convey his sureness over the situation and she seemed less tense.

Zara didn't speak she tilted her head and kissed him. Loki welcomed her lips and for once he took her to bed in a slow and soft manner. There was no hurried desires or rough treatment. He was nestled between her legs for a long time just slowly pressing into her over and over while his lips searched hers softly. His hands intertwined in her own above her head. And her voice softly muttering his name as her legs wrapped around him. When he finally reached his end he drew Zara to hers as well. He continued kissing her softly and telling her constantly that she was his and he was not letting her go.

For him that night had been better even then the night of the potion. The emotion found within her kisses and within himself while he claimed her was riveting and much more sensual then the most vigorous of fucking. Loki never knew that sex done with so much feeling could feel better then anything else he'd ever done or experienced. Usually he entered into the bed with the need to satisfy his cock only but that night he satisfied his heart as well and now she lay in his arms sleeping soundly and Loki knew he would enjoy this forever. She would not disappoint him and he would do his best to never disappoint her.

Finding new ways to enjoy life with her was a new challenge and smiling Loki mentally accepted the challenge before allowing himself to fall asleep. Game on.

~The End!

Phew! Another story ended. I now have managed to complete 8 Fanfiction. :)

'Making a difference' begins tomorrow. Hope to see you all there folks.


End file.
